Tsunayoshi Sawada : La Dixième Boss des Vongola
by camelia17
Summary: Bonjour, je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada, ou Tsuna pour mes amies. Un jour, un tueur à gage est venu chez moi et m'a dit que je deviendrai le prochain boss d'une famille de mafieux. Le seul problème, je n'ai pas envie et je suis une fille ! Rated T au cas où.
1. Chapter 1

Au Japon, dans la petite ville de Nanimori, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains coupé très courts, se dirige lentement et inexorablement vers le pire châtiment que les adolescents ont eu à affronter depuis l'histoire des temps anciens, le lycée. La jeune fille portant le doux nom de Tsunayoshi Sawada, appelée aussi Tsuna par ses amies, pas très nombreux, arrive devant les portes de son lycée tant redouté. Lorsque vous regardé de haut en bas ce lycée en apparence banal, vous voyez d'abord le ciel, puis le toit, puis le bâtiment en lui-même, ensuite la cour et pour terminer, le célèbre et terrifiant chargé de discipline, j'ai nommé Hibari Kyoya. Un mec à l'air asiatique avec des cheveux noirs lisses qui lui tombent devant les yeux, on dit que si vous le regardez dans ses yeux noirs abyssales, vous pouvez voir votre propre mort, il porte toujours sa veste de préfet sur ses épaules et est accompagné d'un petit poussin jaune qui se perche toujours sur son épaule. La jeune fille avance tranquillement jusqu'au bâtiment tout en évitant de se faire trop remarquer par le préfet en chef, elle arrive dans le hall et y range ses chaussures pour ensuite se diriger vers sa salle de classe.

- Ohayo, Sawada !

- Ohayo, Onii-san.

Sasagawa Ryohei, capitaine du club de boxe, il a des cheveux coupé très courts de couleur blanc, il entoure toujours ses points de bandage pour éviter de se blesser, on peut le qualifier de…très énergique. Tsuna n'avait jamais eu de frère, mais vu que sa meilleure amie, Sasagawa Kyoko n'est autre que la sœur de Ryohei, celui-ci s'est attacher à elle jusqu'à l'accompagner au lycée le matin avec elle et sa sœur.

- Dis-moi, Onii-san, tu n'aurais pas vu Kyoko-chan aujourd'hui ?

- On s'est séparé une fois arrivé au lycée, elle a dit qu'elle devait parler d'un truc important avec Hana.

- D'accord, merci Onii-san. Bonne journée.

- EXTREME journée, Sawada !

Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa salle de classe et entra à l'intérieur alors que Kyoko et Hana lui faisaient des signes depuis leur place.

- Ohayo, Tsuna-chan.

- Ohayo, Tsuna.

- Ohayo, Kyoko, Hana.

- Tu as pensé à réviser le test d'aujourd'hui.

- Un test ?! Quand ?!

- En fin de matinée. Et dire que c'est l'heure à laquelle t'es la plus amorphe. Tu auras une bonne excuse cette fois pour ne pas l'avoir réussi.

- Yameteo, Hana...

- Au fait, devine qui a demandé à sortir avec Kyoko ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?

- C'est…Mochida-sempai !

- H-Hana !

Kyoko devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate à l'entente du nom de celui qui occupe ses pensées depuis un moment. Pour Tsuna, c'est une autre histoire. Elle n'est pas vraiment heureuse de savoir que son amie se fait draguer par quelqu'un qui sort avec déjà deux autres filles. Elle devrait la prévenir, mais la dernière fois qu'elle a dit à une fille qui se faisait dragué par Mochida que ce dernier a déjà deux autres copines, elle a retrouvé son casier remplis de préservatif. Et la dernière chose que veux Tsuna, c'est bien attirée l'attention sur elle. Mais Kyoko ne mérite pas de se faire embobiner par un type comme Mochida.

- Kyoko, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Hein ? Que veux-tu dire, Tsuna-chan ?

- Tu serais pas jalouse, par hasard ?

- Encore moins ! C'est juste que…

Coupant Tsuna dans sa réplique, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur Mochida-sempai faisant des signes à Kyoko pour qu'elle vienne. Tsuna tenta de l'arrêter mais elle était déjà partie dans le couloir accompagné par Mochida. La jeune fille s'avachi sur sa chaise, complétement largué sur ce qu'elle doit faire. Pendant ce temps, Hana revient à sa place pour préparer ses affaires pour le cour qui arrive. Alors que Tsuna continue de trouver un moyen de prévenir Kyoko sans s'attirer les foudres de Mochida. Yamamoto Takeshi, star de l'équipe de basball, se tourne vers elle depuis sa place, inquiet pour l'attitude soudainement dépressive de sa camarade.

- Eh, Sawada.

- Nani, Yamamoto-san ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? On dirait que quelqu'un est mort.

Bien que l'attention était principalement de faire rire, ça ne fit qu'aggraver le moral de la jeune fille.

- C'est surement ce qui risque d'arriver. Dis, Yamamoto-san ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu sais des trucs sur Mochida-sempai ?

- Mochida-sempai ? Tu t'intéresses à lui ?

Yamamoto fronça es sourcils au nom, il est au courant pour l'histoire que Tsuna l'a dénoncée à une fille qu'il voulait draguée. Qu'elle s'intéresse à lui est étrange, vu comment il l'a humilié après cette histoire.

- Non, mais une amie à moi se fait draguer par Mochida-sempai et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se fasse avoir !

La pauvre jeune fille éclata en larme en pensant à la peine que pourra ressentir Kyoko plus tard quand elle se fera jeter par Mochida et par le remord qui va envahir sa pauvre petite tête pour ne pas l'avoir prévenue plus tôt.

- J-Je vois. Eh bien, je sais qu'il est le capitaine du club de kendo, mais à part ça.

- Oui. Merci, Yamamoto-san.

- De rien. Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pendant les vacances ? Réviser ?

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas encore.

Bien que Tsuna n'ait pas de réelles difficultés dans ses études, elle n'a jamais voulu travailler énormément, surtout par manque de motivation que par manque de temps.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- C'est bon, je sais que tu préfères t'entraîner pour les matches de Baseball qui arrivent et je ne t'en veux pas, j'étudierais toute seule.

- Si tu veux.

Le professeur entra dans la classe et tout le monde rejoignit sa place pour commencer la journée de torture... pardon... de cour. L'heure passa rapidement, puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse et que tout le monde range ses affaires pour se préparer pour le devoir. Le professeur rentra et commença aussitôt à distribuer les devoirs sans laisser le soin à Tsunayoshi de mémoriser ne serait-ce qu'une lettre. Les kanjis se mélange devant ses yeux et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la jeune fille tombe de sommeil sur sa feuille et ferme les yeux inexorablement pour s'envoler vers le pays des rêves. Tsuna se mit à voir des images défilé devant ses yeux, certaines flous et d'autres plus nettes. Des cheveux blancs comme les marshmallows, des yeux rouges comme la braise, une voix féminine douce et timide, des bras fins mais réconfortants, un rire qui la fit frissonner, un petit piaillement d'oiseau, l'odeur de la poudre et de la sueur, la sensation de serrer quelque chose de doux comme du coton, un rire amicale, mais un seul sembla s'accrocher inexorablement, comme si il était plus important que les autres, il finit par se décrocher et Tsuna ne put que percevoir un petit son, un simple chuchotement soufflé avec une tendresse infime.

…Tsuna…

…tsuna…Tsuna…Tsuna ! TSUNA !

- De quoi !

- C'est l'heure de manger, Tsuna-chan.

- Sérieusement. Si tu es fatigué, il faut dormir pendant la nuit, sauf si tu fais autre chose de tes nuits peut-être ?

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu insinue par là. Déclare Tsuna, blasé par le comportement de son amie.

Kyoko regardai son amie qui s'était endormis pendant le contrôle et remarqua que la jeune fille n'avait remplis que le quart de la feuille. La jeune Sasagawa s'inquiéta pour la réussite de son amie si elle continu sur ce rythme-là, mais à chaque fois qu'elle lui propose son aide, celle-ci décline l'offre en prétextant qu'elle risque de la ralentir dans ses propres devoirs. Kyoko avait demandé à son frère si il pouvait l'aider, mais lorsque Ryohei était partis demandé à Tsuna, celui-ci lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et qu'elle devait la laisser ce débrouiller toute seule. Les filles allèrent déjeuner sur le toit comme d'habitude et revinrent juste à temps pour commencer l'après-midi qui s'annonça aussi ennuyeuse que la matinée.

Une fois la journée finie, les filles sortirent de classe et empruntèrent le chemin jusqu'à la sortie, lorsque Tsuna remarqua un petit oiseau jaune posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle voulut s'approcher, il se décala un petit peu et elle recula aussitôt pour éviter qu'il ne parte, la jeune fille, seule dans la classe, sortis son panier repas et récupéra les quelques miettes qui restait pour les mettre sur la table en face du petit oiseau et se recula pour observer sa réaction. Le petit volatile la regarda avant de s'approcher lentement du petit tas et de picorer les restes laissé à son attention, il dévora rapidement le contenu et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille, il sortit de la fenêtre en voletant joyeusement. Tsuna rejoignit ses amies à la sortie et rentra chez elle, comme à son habitude, pour commencer ses vacances tant attendu, mais lorsqu'elle dut se séparer avec Kyoko et son frère, ce dernier la prit à part en demandant à Kyoko de partir devant et qu'il la rattrapera plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Onii-san ?

- Kyoko est venue me voir en me disant que tu étais de plus en plus EXTREMEMENT fatigué ses jours-ci, tu es sûre que ça va bien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu stressé en ce moment, rien de grave.

- Je comprends que tu puisses être stressé, mais tu ne dois surtout pas te négliger pour autant, si tu as besoin de t'endurcir, tu peux venir faire du footing avec moi le matin, tu sais. Ce sera EXTREME !

- Merci, Onii-san. J'y réfléchirai. A demain.

- A demain !

Tsuna repris sa route et arriva bien vite devant chez elle, mais une fois à destination, c'est un étrange prospectus qu'elle trouva sur la table pendant que sa mère prépare le repas.

- Tadaima, Okaa-san.

- Okairy, Tsu-chan. Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Bien et c'est quoi ce papier sur la table ?

- Je l'ai trouvé dans la boite aux lettres ce matin. Apparemment, c'est une annonce pour un professeur particulier, je l'ai appelé aussitôt pour qu'il vienne le plus vite possible. En plus, il veut juste qu'on lui fournisse un toit où dormir et à manger, c'est une merveilleuse occasion, non !

- Ça ressemble plus à une grosse arnaque, d'après moi. « Je ferai de votre enfant le leadeur de la nouvelle génération ». Ça m'a l'air louche comme slogan.

- Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, il doit arriver dans pas longtemps alors fais de ton mieux pour être présentable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par-là ? Et puis, ne fais pas venir des types bizarres chez nous sans prévenir, il vaut mieux le rappelez tout de suite avant qu'il n'arrive.

DING DONG

- Ah ! Ça doit être lui. Tsu-chan, tu peux aller lui ouvrir.

- C'est ça que je voulais éviter.

Tsuna ouvrit la porte de l'entrée et se retrouve devant un homme dans la vingtaine, habillé d'un costume noir avec une chemise jaune et un fedora assortis qui lui cache une partie du visage, un caméléon était perché sur son épaule et la fixe de ses yeux globuleux. Mais malgré son apparence, ce n'est pas cela qui frissonner Tsuna, mais l'aura qui se dégageai de lui, ce qui la fit aussitôt actionner la sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête. L'aura d'un tueur. Elle ne s'est pas comment lui est venue cette conclusion et encore moins, comment son corps a su instinctivement repéré l'aura qui l'entoure. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que ce type est dangereux.

- Es-tu Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

- O…Oui.

L'homme sourit et le caméléon se transforma en pistolet vert qu'il pointa sur sa tête avant de tirer, mais il la manqua. Son corps déjà en alerte, avait permis à Tsuna de se pencher en arrière pour éviter le tir à la dernière seconde. Elle se redressa et fit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, lui donner un coup de boule monumentale. Reborn qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle évite le tir, fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il sentit le choc entre sa tête et celle de la jeune fille. Tsuna profita de l'effet de surprise pour s'enfuir de chez elle, encore en uniforme et sans ses chaussures. Elle courut en chaussettes jusqu'au parc de Nanimori où elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour souffler, mais c'est ces quelques secondes qui permirent à son soi-disant professeur particulier de la retrouver et de lui re-pointer une arme sur le front.

- Je te conseille de ne pas résister cette fois-ci, sinon je te tue.

- C'est...pas déjà...ce que vous...prévoyez...de faire. Articule la pauvre jeune fille en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Bien sûr que non. Écoute-moi maintenant et je t'expliquerai.

- Si vous le dites.

C'est comme ça que Reborn lui expliqua tous ce qu'elle devait savoir désormais sur son nouveau professeur et sa mission : Les Vongola, Dixième du nom, la mafia, Reborn…

- Hors de question ! Je ne deviendrai pas une Boss de la mafia ! Pas question !

- Tu es l'héritière du Primo Vongola, il est normal que ce soit toi qui prenne la suite.

- Je suis une lycéenne tout à fait normale, pas une tueuse sanguinaire !

- Tu dis cela alors que tu viens de donner un coup au tueur à gage le plus terrifiant du monde. De toute façon, je m'occuperai de ton entrainement même si tu persiste à refuser ton destin, c'est clair ? Dit-il en lui pointant un pistolet entre les deux yeux.

- IIIIIIIIIIH ! Oui ! Oui !

Bien que Tsuna continua de refuser catégoriquement de devenir une Boss de la mafia, Reborn resta avec elle tout de même pour lui faire entendre raison et la préparer à son destin de chef de la Famille Vongola. Ils revinrent à la maison et Nana fit connaissance avec le nouveau professeur particulier, comme si tout cela était normal. La capacité d'adaptation de sa mère étonnera toujours Tsuna, mais ça doit être pour ça aussi qu'elle n'a toujours pas quitté son père. Se souvenir de son paternel fit monter la tristesse qui habite la jeune fille et celle-ci se donna une bonne claque mentale pour revenir au moment présent. Le dîner ce passa à merveille, bien qu'elle ce méfit toujours de ce tueur à gage qui se trouve à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ce fut l'heure de dormir et alors que Tsuna monta pour se coucher, Reborn la suivit jusque dans sa chambre, elle n'y fit d'abord pas attention, mais lorsqu'elle s'allongea dans son lit. Reborn s'assis sur le sol, contre le mur.

- Reborn, tu ne vas pas dormir ici, quand même ?

- Bien sûr que si.

- C'est hors de question !

- Ne crie pas ainsi, Dame-Tsuna.

- Comment tu connais mon surnom ?

- Dors.

Reborn se leva rapidement, tellement vite que Tsuna ne vit pas le coup venir et elle s'endormit dans les bras de Reborn qui l'allongea délicatement dans son lit avant de la border. Leon sauta du chapeau de son maître pour venir se loger dans le cou de la jeune fille. Reborn esquissa un petit sourire avant de s'allonger sur le sol à côté du lit en abaissant son fedora sur ses yeux. L'entrainement allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

Le lendemain matin, Tsuna se réveilla grâce au choc d'un maillet rencontrant son pauvre crâne. Remarquant le tueur à gage assis à côté d'elle, elle comprit que ce qu'elle avait cru rêver hier soir, n'était en réalité pas un rêve, mais la réalité pour son plus grand malheur. Sortant de sa rêverie juste à temps pour éviter un second coup de maillet, la jeune fille se leva mollement, fonctionnement uniquement à l'instinct.

- Debout, Dame-Tsuna. Nous commençons l'entrainement aujourd'hui.

- Mais je suis en vacance...

- Justement, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter d'arriver en retard en cour puisque tu n'iras pas.

- Tortionnaire...

- Pardon ?

Voyant Leon se transformé en pistolet, Tsuna ne se fit pas prié et couru aussitôt dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette du matin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Reborn prends tranquillement son expresso dans la salle à manger, lorsque Tsuna finit par descendre habiller avec des vêtements de sport. Mangeant son déjeuner plus rapidement que d'habitude, quand on a un pistolet pointé sur votre tête, naturellement que ça motive, Reborn et Tsuna partirent ensuite pour commencer l'entrainement avec une vingtaine de tour du pâté de maison. Ensuite, ils se rendirent au parc pour effectuer une série de 40 abdominaux, de 40 pompes et de 40 lever-plier avant de repartir pour une autre course autour du bloc. Cela dura jusqu'à ce qu'au détour d'un croisement, Tsuna ne tombe sur Mochida-sempai et Kyoko en plein rendez-vous. Se cachant juste à temps derrière le mur pour ne pas être vu, Reborn la rattrapa justement à ce moment-là.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Derrière le mur, il y a Mochida-sempai et Kyoko-chan en plein rendez-vous.

Vu la mine son élève, Reborn se douta aussitôt qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas au fait que les deux sortent ensemble.

- Quelque chose ne va pas avec le fait qu'il soit ensemble ?

- Ha…Kyoko-chan est une fille très gentille, mais...Mochida-sempai sort déjà avec deux filles en même temps. Je n'ai pas envie que Kyoko-chan soit triste, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de me faire remarquer.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Hein ?

- Si tu ne veux pas y aller, je vais te forcer à la faire. Dit-il en sortant transformant Leon en pistolet.

- De…De quoi ?!

- Tsuna-chan ?

- Hein ?

En criant de peur, Tsuna a attiré l'attention de Kyoko et Mochida, bien que ce dernier ne soit pas très heureux de la voir.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Et qui est-ce ? Dit-elle en désignant Reborn tout en rougissant un peu.

- Je suis Reborn, le professeur particulier de Tsuna.

- Son professeur…particulier ?

- Oui. Tsuna, tu ne devais pas dire quelque chose à ton amie.

- Hé bien…

- Si vous avez finis de parler, on peut y aller.

Mochida prit la main de Kyoko et commença à s'éloigner, mais Tsuna la retient et la tira vers elle, malgré la pression qu'avais mis Mochida pour que Kyoko reste avec lui.

- Kyoko-chan ! Il y a...quelque chose que je dois te dire. Désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, mais…

- Tsuna-chan ?

- Tu au courant des rumeurs qui circulent sur Mochida-sempai, non ?

- Oui, mais...ce ne sont que des rumeurs.

- Elles sont vraies. Je l'ai vu sortir avec plusieurs filles en même temps. Ils sorts déjà avec deux autres filles en dernière année et il y a plusieurs semaines, je l'ai même dénoncée à une première année qui a failli tomber dans le panneau.

- Alors, c'est pour ça que ton casier avait été saccagé.

- Oui.

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ce qu'elle raconte !

- Je…

- Bon sang, saleté de Tsunaze ! Tu vas payer !

Mochida se lança sur les jeunes filles et avant qu'il n'est pu atteindre Kyoko, Tsuna la fit passer derrière elle et bloqua son poing avant de faucher ses jambes et le faire tomber au sol, tout ça à l'instinct. Mais lorsque le garçon se releva, Tsuna fut complètement incapable de savoir quoi faire et attendit de recevoir le coup qui ne vient pourtant pas. Ouvrant les yeux qu'elle avait fermé par réflexe, Tsuna pu voir Reborn qui s'était placé entre elle et Mochida-sempai.

- Je te conseille de t'en aller et de ne plus toucher à mon élève si tu veux rester en vie.

Complètement terrorisée par Reborn, le dragueur partit la queue entre les jambes pendant que Tsuna put enfin décompressé. Son moment de calme fut vite oublié lorsque Kyoko vient subitement la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tsuna-chan ! Merci !

- Hein ? Euh…de rien.

- Merci beaucoup, Tsuna-chan. Désolé de ne pas m'en être rendue compte plus tôt. Je suis vraiment une idiote, hein ?

- Pas du tout. Tu es très gentille, Kyoko-chan.

- Encore merci, Tsuna. Au fait, que fais-tu ici ?

- Elle s'entraîne.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas avec Onii-chan ? Je suis sûr qu'il adorerait faire du footing avec toi.

- Hé bien…Pourquoi pas ?

- Super, je lui en parlerai. Bonne journée, Tsuna-chan !

- Bonne journée, Kyoko-chan.

Une fois Kyoko partit, Tsuna put enfin véritablement soufflée sans avoir de nouveau problème à gérer.

- Finalement, tu n'auras pas eu besoin d'utiliser la balle de dernière volonté.

- Non, merci !

- Et qui est ce « Onii-chan » ?

- C'est le grand-frère de Kyoko et le capitaine du club de boxe.

- Ah bon, ça pourrait être bénéfique pour toi de t'entraîner avec lui. Très bien, il faudra que je pense à revoir ton programme d'entrainement pour que l'on puisse mettre le footing avec le frère de Kyoko.

- Reborn !

- Au fait, il faudra que tu penses à préparer tes affaires. Tu déménage.

- Je déménage ?

- Ou plutôt. Toi et Mama allé emménager dans un manoir Vongola en construction actuellement.

- Reborn…

- Arrête de te lamenter et viens, nous devons reprendre l'entrainement.

- Mais je ne veux pas être une Boss de la mafia !


	2. Chapter 2

**zhenli :** Merci pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir de recevoir des commentaires aussi sympa. Pour les parties de l'anime répétés, je vais essayer d'en faire le moins possible, mais je suis pas vraiment doué pour les histoires originales, alors faudra pas t'attendre à ce que je sorte de la trame initiale tout de suite, mais je vais m'arranger pour mettre des événements qui bouleverseront un peu le train-train habituel. Quand au prochain chapitre, j'ai une certaine avance dans l'écriture de l'histoire pour l'instant, alors je posterais le Mardi chaque semaine, mais peut-être que ça ne dureras pas. Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu continueras à lire cette histoire !

**Kaileena Sawada :** Contente que l'histoire te plaise, surtout le passage où Tsuna frappe Reborn, ça m'a bien fait rire d'imaginer la scène. Merci de me prévenir pour le fluffy, c'est vrai que j'ai pas envie de transformer un manga comme Reborn en shojo tout guimauve. Ce serai un vrai sacrilège ! Merci de me prévenir et je vais essayer de corriger ça si sa vire trop au guimauve. Pour le point de vue de Reborn, ça risque d'être dure car on arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'il se pense se fout de la gâchette, mais je veux bien tenter le coup, même si ce sera pas pour tout de suite. En core merci pour ta review !

Pendant les vacances qui précédèrent la rentrée en classe supérieur, Reborn avait insisté, voir menacer, pour que Tsuna et sa mère viennent déménager dans le manoir installé en périphérie de la ville. Bien que Tsuna est vivement contredis sa décision, sa mère à accepté naturellement comme si tout ceci était normal. La jeune fille commençai à se demander si sa mère n'était pas un peu inconsciente des dangers de ce monde pour offrir sa confiance à n'importe qui, comme lorsqu'elle s'est marié avec son père d'ailleurs. Ils se sont donc installés dans un immense manoir de trois étages, planté dans la forêt qui borde la ville et englobant un domaine forestier de plusieurs km². Le manoir en lui-même est extrêmement imposant, il y a environ une vingtaine de chambres répartis dans le manoir ainsi qu'une bibliothèque, trois salons, 5 salles d'entraînements souterraines, une vaste salle à manger, une cuisine tout équipé, au grand plaisir de Nana, un arsenal complet pour les situations d'urgences, une salle de bal, ce à quoi Reborn lui répondit qu'elle servira pour les futures réceptions qu'elle devra donner, ce qui avait naturellement donner une discussion sur le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir la Boss de la mafia et où Reborn lui répondait en la menaçant avec Léon transformé en pistolet, et un garage renfermant plusieurs voitures de collection, italienne bien sur, et des motos dernier cris.

Durant les vacances, ils ont reçus la visite de quatre nouveaux colocataires, I-pin, la disciple d'un célèbre maître d'arts martiaux venus d'abord les assassinés, Fuuta qui peut classer tout selon ses capacités, Bianki, la soi-disant amante de Reborn venus elle aussi assassiner Tsuna et Lambo qui prétend être le rival de Reborn. L'immense manoir s'est soudain animé avec l'arrivé de ces colocataires bruyants et les entraînements de Reborn qui redoublai d'imagination pour trouver de nouvelles tortures plus douloureuses les unes que les autres pour la faire progresser, ce qu'il prétend à chaque fois avec un petit sourire au coin. Tsuna était certaine qu'il voulait aussi lui faire payer le coup de boule qu'elle lui avait donné lors de leur première rencontre. C'est aujourd'hui la rentrer et Tsuna enfile le nouvel uniforme que sa mère lui à acheté, il s'agit d'une jupe noire, une chemise blanche avec les manches retroussés au niveau des coudes, une cravate bleue, un pull sans manches avec col en V bleu, des chaussettes noires s'arrêtant en-dessous des genoux et des baskets oranges. La jeune fille sort de sa chambre pour arpenter une série de couloir jusqu'au grand escalier situé enface de la porte d'entrée, la jeune fille se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi sa chambre est entouré d'autres chambres mais Reborn lui avait répondu que ça ne la concerné pas et lui avait ordonné de faire dix tours du parc en plus pour penser à des choses aussi futiles au lieu de continuer à s'entraîner. Tsunayoshi arpenta les derniers mètres qui lui restèrent pour arriver dans une immense salle à manger et où se trouvait déjà tout le monde.

- Lambo ! Rends-moi ma brioche ! Protesta I-pin.

- Non ! C'est à Lambo-sama ! Répondis la vache.

- Lambo ! Tu ne dois pas voler la brioche des autres ! Déclara Fuuta.

- Reborn. Veux-tu un autre expresso ?

- Oui, Bianchi.

En somme, un matin tout à fait normal. Lambo fit tomber la brioche par terre, brioche qui devient immangeable, et alors qu'il faisait tous pour retenir ses larmes, il se jeta dans les bras de Tsuna qui arrivai justement.

- Onee-chan ! La brioche est tombée !

- Ce n'est pas grave, Lambo. Nana va t'en faire une autre.

- Vraiment ?!

- Bien sur.

- Oui ! Brioche ! Brioche ! Brioche !

- Tsuna-nee. Tu es très joli dans ton nouvel uniforme.

- Merci, Fuuta.

Elle lui embrassa le front et le petit garçon se mit à sourire de toutes ses petites dents d'enfant.

- Est-ce que moi aussi je pourrai en porter un ?

- Bien sur, I-pin. Quand tu seras assez grande.

- Youpi !

- Ohayo, Tsuna.

- Ohayo, Bianchi.

- Au fait, il faudrait que je te dise quelque-chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Hé bien…

- Hoi. Dépêche-toi, Dame-Tsuna. Si tu es en retard, ce sera cinquante tours du parc quand tu reviendras.

- Oui, oui. Itekimase.

- Fais attention à toi, Tsu-chan. Prends bien soin d'elle, Reborn.

- Oui, Mama.

Elle prit son sac et son bento pour foncer à travers la forêt jusqu'en ville, i peu près 5 km entre le manoir et le lycée, ce qui fait que au lieu que Bianki ne l'emmène en voiture, Reborn a décrété qu'elle devait aller et revenir à pied, matin et soir. Bien que le trajet soit un véritable supplice, le professeur « très » particulier l'accompagne tout les jours jusqu'au lycée avant de se cacher dans les environs pour garder un œil sur elle et sur les alentours. Elle arrive au lycée de Nanimori et rentre dans le bâtiment à toute vitesse pour se diriger aussitôt vers la salle de classe, à cause de son retard d'environ 15 min puisqu'un foutu ours qui se planquai dans le coin est venue lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, fichu animal ! Elle ouvre la porte en catastrophe pour tomber sur le prof accompagné d'un nouvel élève, il a les cheveux blanc grisâtre qui lui tombe raide à la base du cou et son uniforme est composé d'un pantalon noir, baskets, chemise blanche et veste ouverte bleu retroussé au niveau des avant-bras, cravate bleu et plusieurs bracelets aux poignets, son look ressemble un peu à celui d'un punk mais ça lui donne un aire plutôt classe. Il fixe Tsuna ouvertement jusqu'à ce que le professeur demande à la jeune fille de rejoindre sa place.

- Je vous présente Gokudera Hayato, il vient d'Italie et vient juste d'être transféré dans notre établissement, veillez à ce qu'il s'adapte bien.

- Oui !

Les filles commencèrent à chuchoter aussitôt que le prof eu finis et Gokudera se diriga vers la place qui se trouvai derrière Tsunayoshi. La journée passa rapidement, malgré les regards fixes que le nouveau dirigeait vers Tsuna, celle-ci rangea ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Ho ! Tsuna

- Qu'y a-t-il, Yamamoto ?

- Il parait que tu as déménagé pendant les vacances, où ça ?

- Quelque part à l'extérieur de la ville.

- Vraiment ? Dis, ça va pour tes études ? Ça à du te chambouler avec ce déménagement ?

- Pas vraiment. Bien, je dois y aller.

- Au fait, je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais le nouveau à pas arrêter de te regarder depuis le début de la journée. Il a dut avoir le coup de foudre. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Si tu le dis.

Yamamoto n'était pas quelqu'un d'idiot, mais il ne devait pas avoir lui aussi ressentis l'impression étrange que Tsuna ressentait depuis le début de la journée. Elle sortit du bâtiment et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsque quelque chose attira son attention. Sur le coté du bâtiment, Hibari Kyoya était en train de parler avec un élève, vu de loin, son look et ses cheveux gris ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que Gokudera avait du enfreindre une des nombreuses règles qu'avait instauré le préfet en chef. Tsuna se dirigea lentement vers les deux protagonistes et se cacha dans un buisson pour écouter leur conversation. Quand soudain…

Gokudera en avait ras le bol d'entendre ce stupide préfet lui débiter des conneries comme quoi, sa tenue était un affront au règlement de cette école. Ses bâtons de dynamites caché dans sa veste commençais à le démanger et si ce foutu chinois continuai à l'emmerder, il allait passer à l'action. C'est pile au moment où il commençait à sortir ses bâtons de dynamite, qu'une silhouette sortit en roulant par terre, du buisson situé à coté d'eux. Tsuna se releva en catastrophe et s'écarta pour se jeter sur le coté et éviter la nouvel salve de tir qui lui tombai dessus. Hibari sortis ses tonfas et débusqua les 3 mafieux planqué dans les arbres en les accusant de « utilisation d'arme à feu sur la propriété du lycée ». Gokudera se retourna pour tomber sur un groupe de 2 autres mafieux qui courrai vers eux, il prit sa dynamite et les balança sur les deux mafieux qui se firent littéralement explosé, du coté de Tsuna, il avait fallu qu'elle se coltine les 4 mafieux restant puisqu'elle était l'objectif principal de leur mission, mais ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est qu'elle était l'élève de Reborn et qu'elle avait appris beaucoup de chose pendant les vacances. Deux mafieux lui sautèrent dessus et elle fit une roulade en avant en leur fauchant les jambes ce qui les fit basculer droit sur Hibari qui les « mordis à mort », paix à leur âme. Alors que Tsuna cherchait une solution pour les deux restants, Gokudera continuai d'envoyé dynamite sur dynamite jusqu'à ce qu'un des mafieux ne lui fasse perdre l'équilibre avec les explosifs allumés à coter de lui. Il s'attendait à se faire exploser lorsque Tsuna prit la dynamite et la lança sur les 2 groupes de mafieux avant de plaquer Gokudera à terre en s'étalant sur lui. Après que la fumée se soit dissipée, Hibari s'était dirigé vers son bureau pour finir son travail pendant que Tsuna vérifiait que Gokudera n'était pas blessé.

- Gokudera-kun, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- O-Oui.

- Ah…Tant mieux.

Tsuna sourit alors que ses craintes s'apaisaient et Gokudera pris la couleur d'une tomate en voyant le magnifique sourire de la jeune fille, il se rend compte que malgré qu'il voulait se débarrasser d'elle, elle l'a protégé et c'est inquiéter pour lui comme personne d'autre avant à par sa mère. Il avait pris sa décision et s'inclina respectueusement devant la jeune fille.

- Merci, Juudaime !

- Juudaime ?

- J'ai perdu contre vous et vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je suis désormais votre subordonné, parlez et j'obéirais !

- Heu…Gokudera-kun, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si ce n'était pas arrivé et que nous restions amis.

- Impossible !

Tsuna commençai à se demander comment elle avait pu tomber dans un pétrin pareille, lorsque son tuteur fit son apparition surprise.

- Félicitation, Tsuna.

- Reborn-san !

- Reborn. Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois derrière tout ça ?

- Tu te trompe, je n'étais pas au courant de l'attaque de ces mafieux de bas étage, mais ce n'est qu'une parmi tant d'autres à venir, tu es la future Boss des Vongola après tout.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir accepté ce poste.

- De toute façon, nous devons rentrer. La Mama risque de s'inquiéter. Et maintenant que Gokudera Hayato est devenu ton subordonnée, il va venir vivre dans le manoir.

- Sérieux !

- Si ma présence gène la Juudaime, j'accepterais de rester chez moi.

- Ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai rien contre toi, Gokudera, mais j'ai été surprise sur le coup. Tu peux venir vivre avec nous.

- Juudaime…Merci !

Le petit groupe s'est dirigé vers la sortie du lycée où les attendais Bianki dans une des nombreuses voitures de luxe du garage. C'est ainsi qu'ils ont appris que Gokudera était son frère et que ce dernier ne pouvait regarder sa sœur en face sans subir de douloureuse courbature aux ventres qui le pliait au sol. Ils sont rentrés au manoir et Gokudera s'est installé dans l'une des chambres se trouvant à proximité de celle de Tsuna. En prétextant, que le bras droit du Juudaime ne pouvait pas rester aussi éloigner d'elle, de jour comme de nuit. Titre qu'il s'est accordé tout seul. Mais cela permit à Tsuna de comprendre la position de sa chambre. Puisqu'elle eu une petite discussion avec Reborn juste après.

- Hayato Gokudera est ton premier gardien, il est parfait que tu les trouve aussi vite.

- Pourquoi dis-tu qu'il est mon gardien ?

- Tous les Boss Vongola doivent réunir autour d'eux une troupe de gens qui le protégeront et qui l'aideront à gérer la famille au mieux. Il faut que ce soit des gens de confiance et qui pourront t'aider au mieux.

- Mais je ne connais personne de la mafia.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'ils soient de la mafia. Le primo Vongola s'était entouré de civile et l'un était même policier. Tu peux prendre qui tu veux du moment que tu as confiance en eux.

- Je vois.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de chercher tout de suite. Les gens se réuniront naturellement autour de toi et tu les choisiras le moment venu.

Quelques jours plus tard, les deux adolescents sont allés au lycée à pieds et sont arrivés à nouveau en retard car Gokudera avait provoqué un affaissement de terrain en lançant ses explosifs sur l'ours qui était revenu à la charge, mais ne s'en était pas sortie ce coup là. Ils sont arrivés essoufflés et légèrement sale, mais le professeur à acceptés de les laisser entrer malgré tout et Tsuna c'est assis au fond pendant que Gokudera s'installait derrière elle.

- Ohayo, Tsuna.

- Ohayo, Yamamoto.

- C'est bizarre que vous soyez arrivés en même temps toi et Gokudera, vous habitez à coté l'un de l'autre ?

- Euh…oui, c'est ça.

- Teme, arrête d'embêter la Juudaime !

Gokudera commença à sortir sa dynamite alors que Yamamoto riais joyeusement.

- Super ! Des feux d'artifices !

Tsuna réussit à calmer Gokudera pour qu'il range ses explosifs et éviter une altercation avec Yamamoto. Le cour à continué et la journée avec jusqu'au soir, Tsuna marcha en direction de la grille où l'attendait Gokudera, elle avait été retenue par le professeur qui voulais voir si Gokudera s'adaptait au lycée et elle lui avait répondus qu'il s'était habitué très rapidement, elle passa à coté du terrain de baseball quand elle entendit du bruit provenant du terrain. Elle aperçu alors Yamamoto en train de s'entraîner et se dirige vers lui alors qu'il fait une pause. Takeshi s'assoit pour reprendre son souffle lorsqu'il sent quelque-chose de frais sur sa joue, il tourne la tête et découvre Tsuna qui lui tend une bouteille d'eau fraiche.

- Il faut t'hydrater si tu veux tenir plus longtemps.

- Merci, Tsuna.

- Bonne chance.

La jeune fille s'éloigne alors que Gokudera cour dans sa direction. Les deux amis rentrèrent un quart d'heure plus tard et la soirée s'acheva tranquillement.

Lendemain matin, Tsuna et Gokudera furent retardé à cause de Lambo qui s'était glissé dans le sac de Tsuna.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Lambo-sama veut aller avec Tsuna-nee ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

- Lambo ! Nous sommes déjà en retard et tu es trop jeune pour venir avec nous.

- Espèce de vache débile ! Lâche tout de suite la Juudaime !

- Non ! Gokudera est un idiot !

- Lambo…

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Ha…désolé. Mais auriez-vous un bonbon ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Hai.

- Merci.

Lambo finit par accepter de renter à la maison en échange de pouvoir dormir avec Tsuna ce soir, ce que Gokudera à contesté aussitôt. Tsuna put faire connaissance avec la jeune Haru Miura et elles échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone avant que les deux mafieux ne s'enfuient pour espérer arriver un minimum à l'heure.

Mais en arrivant au lycée, tous les élèves s'était réunis au pied du bâtiment avec le regard rivé vers le toit et, fais extraordinaire, les cours devaient pourtant avoir commencer depuis un quart d'heure, comme si ils attendaient quelque-chose, c'est en levant le nez que les deux mafieux découvrirent Yamamoto Takeshi, cramponné à la barrière qui empêchait normalement les gens de tomber en direction du sol mais il se trouvait actuellement du mauvais coté puisque ses pieds était à moitié dans le vide. Tsuna se précipita dans le bâtiment pour monter quatre à quatre les marches avec Gokudera sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent en haut où s'étaient réunis plusieurs membres de la bande d'élève qui suivait Yamamoto constamment. Tsuna déposa son sac et s'approcha du bord alors que Gokudera hurlait son nom pour qu'elle revienne. Elle escalada le grillage et atterrit sur le bord en se cramponnant au grillage pour arriver près de Yamamoto, elle remarqua aussitôt que son bras était enveloppé et immobilisé dans une écharpe.

- Ohayo, Sawada. Dit-il avec un sourire un peu moins énergique.

- Ohayo,…Yamamoto.

- Tu devrais revenir sur le toit, c'est dangereux ici.

- Si tu viens avec moi, je remonterai, mais pas avant.

- Tu es bien courageuse aujourd'hui, c'est rare.

Tsuna n'est pas courageuse, elle est terrifiée et cinglée, n'importe qui aurait les pétoches en se retrouvant à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol et seulement accroché par la force des ses petites doigts.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs, Yamamoto.

- Regarde-moi, je suis blessé et le baseball pour moi, c'est terminé. Je ne suis plus rien et je suis tout seul maintenant.

Il est vrai que touts ses « soi-disant » amis n'ont même pas fait un seul mouvement en direction de Yamamoto pour le résonner, comme on pouvait s'en douter, ils le suivent uniquement pour sa popularité et sa gentillesse.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'être fin à ta vie comme ça ! Tu crois peut être que c'est si simple de vivre, tu souffre, tu pleure, tu as mal et pourtant ! Tu continue à vivre parce que des gens ont confiance en toi et que tu es important pour eux ! Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu veux tout abandonner sur un coup de tête !

- Mais je n'ai plus personne pour qui vivre, alors à quoi sa sert que je continue !

- Je suis toujours là, moi !

- Ts…Tsuna.

- Tu as toujours été sympa avec moi et tu es l'un des seuls à m'avoir parlé gentiment. Alors si tu veux mourir, tu peux compter sur moi pour t'en empêcher!

- Tsuna…Tu es...amoureuse de moi ?

- PAS DU TOUT !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! D'accord, je veux bien remonter.

- Tant mieux.

En remontant sur le toit, Tsuna se demandai quand même, comment il avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans tomber et avec un seul bras, c'est presque impo…

- Haaaaaaa !

Yamamoto avait glissé et ne pouvais plus se rattraper à la grille. Tsuna se jeta vers lui et le retient d'un bras alors que toute sa force était concentrée dans la tâche de ne pas les faire tomber.

- Tsuna ! Lâche-moi où tu vas tomber avec moi !

- Même pas en rêve...

Bien qu'elle ait dit ça, elle commença sérieusement à faiblir de plus en plus et son bras lui donnait l'impression de vouloir se détacher du reste de son corps à tout moment, elle senti alors le poids devenir plus léger et aperçus Gokudera attrapé le bras de Yamamoto pour l'aider à le remonter.

- Teme, si la Juudaime tombe à cause de toi, je te tue !

- Gokudera !

Ils réussirent à remonter Yamamoto sur le toit et tout le monde put redescendre calmement et sans la moindre casse. Yamamoto s'est excusé auprès des professeurs et tout le monde pu reprendre les cours normalement.

Mais à l'heure du midi, Yamamoto était venu mangé avec eux sur le toit lorsqu'il posa une question que Tsuna avait redouté depuis que Reborn arriva chez elle.

- Au fait, Tsuna. Pourquoi Gokudera t'appelle toujours « Juudaime ».

- Hé bien…Euh…

- Baka ! Parce qu'elle est la Juudaime, celle qui deviendra la Boss des Vongola !

La jeune fille tenta de calmer son camarade pour éviter qu'il ne dise trop de renseignement et n'embarque son nouvel ami dans une aventure où elle ne veut surtout pas l'impliquée, mais l'apprentis mafieux semble bien trop prit dans son engueulade pour remarquer les signes désespérés de son boss.

- Vongola ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Un jeu ?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Les Vongola sont la plus puissante famille de mafieux au monde et la Juudaime deviendra leur chef !

- Ça à l'air amusant comme jeu, je peux jouer moi aussi ?

Tsuna resta paralysée en entendant la demande du jeune homme. comment lui expliquer qu'elle-même n'a pas du tout envie de se retrouver attirer dans ce genre d'histoire, si lui aussi ce met à vouloir la faire devenir une boss de la mafia, les choses ne vont jamais s'arranger.

- Hé bien…pourquoi pas.

- Super ! Je peux être ton bras droit.

- Teme ! Je suis déjà le bras droit du Juudaime ! N'essaye pas de me voler ma place !

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

C'est donc sans s'en rendre compte que Takeshi Yamamoto devient l'un des gardiens de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

La semaine suivante, c'est durant un intercours, dans un couloir isolé que Tsuna fut légèrement surprise de voir apparaître son professeur particulier, elle pensait qu'il préférait la surveiller de loin. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un violent coup de poing sur la tête ce qui la fit s'évanouir aussitôt et il en profita pour la porter en marié jusqu'à un certain endroit. Mais Gokudera et Yamamoto s'interposèrent devant lui au moment où il faisait demi-tour.

- Que faites-vous, Reborn-san ?!

- Lâcher Tsuna, maintenant !

Reborn les regarda tout les deux et après un petit sourire, il les assomma tous les deux pour les prendre par le col et les traîner jusqu'à l'endroit prévu. Ce fut Yamamoto qui se réveilla en premier et remarquant que l'homme en costume avait disparut, il réveilla d'abord Gokudera pour s'approcher ensuite de Tsuna, celle-ci semblai dormir paisiblement sur le canapé. Yamamoto retira doucement une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille pour admiré plus en détail son visage. Une figure enfantine, de courts cheveux châtains et des lèvres fines, tout le monde disait qu'elle n'était pas assez jolie ou féminine, mais pour lui, il ne voyait pas autre chose de plus beau que son visage endormis. Gokudera se redressa et Takeshi fut forcé d'arrêter de regarder sa camarde de classe, Hayato se précipita aussitôt vers le canapé pour voir comment allait la Juudaime et fut soulager de voir qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Il relâcha un peu la tentions jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur la terreur de Nanimori, le cauchemar de tous les caïds du coin, Hibari Kyoya.


	3. Chapter 3

**zhenli :** Merci encore pour ton commentaire et je dois avouer que la remarque pour Gokudera et Yamamoto m'a bien fait rire, puisque ma meilleur ami et collègue dans l'écriture des fanfictions, m'a fait la remarque que je mettais TROP de romance dans mon histoire. Pour la rivalité, bien sur qu'il y en aura et pas seulement entre eux deux, parce que c'est du AllxTsuna en réalité, alors normale qu'on risque d'avoir des petites bagarres entre certains. J'espère que tu vas apprécier le chapitre 3 autant que les précédents.

Tsuna se réveilla doucement et sentit d'abords une masse confortable sous ses doigts, puis ce fut au tour d'une douce odeur de cerisier flottant dans l'air de parvenir jusqu'à ses narines, mais ce furent des voix qui la ramenèrent définitivement à la réalité. L'une est puissante et lui procure un certains sentiments de protection, la deuxième est fluide et douce, comme une étreinte. La dernière est calme et rare, comme les reflets du soleil dans les stalactites d'hiver, quelque chose de rare et qui renforce cette curiosité qu'on a de vouloir l'écouter. Tsuna finit de fantasmer sur cette voix et ouvre les yeux pour d'abords voir un plafond blanc, puis elle tourne la tête vers les sons qui lui proviennent et son cœur loup une dizaine de battement avant de se ressaisir juste assez pour ne pas craquer. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans le bureau du préfet en chef ?! À la seconde où Hibari Kyoya posa les yeux sur elle, Tsuna sut qu'elle allait passé un sale quart d'heure. Le préfet fronça les sourcils en s'avançant vers eux, mais fut arrêté par Gokudera et Yamamoto qui s'était placés en bouclier.

- Que faites-vous dans mon bureau, herbivores ?

Tout le monde sentit l'air glacial s'infiltrer par chaque port de leur peau, alors que les yeux d'Hibari promettent mille et une souffrances en fonction de la réponse. Personne n'ouvrit la bouche pour parler et Hibari commença à sortir ses tonfas, lorsque Tsuna sauta devant lui et inclina la tête pour s'excuser.

- Gomen, Hibari-san. Nous étions en train de faire visiter l'école à Gokudera, mais nous nous sommes trompés de salle.

Plusieurs secondes défilèrent pendant lesquelles, tout le monde se demanda si Hibari allait avaler cette histoire. Il soupira et leur ordonna de sortir immédiatement avant qu'il ne les « mordes à mort », mais au moment de franchir la porte, Hibari se pencha et chuchota quelque-chose à l'oreille de Tsuna qui rougit comme une caisse de tomate mûre. Ils sortirent de la salle pour se rendre compte que les cours allaient finir dans 10 minutes et ils se dirigèrent donc vers le manoir tous les trois, puisque Yamamoto s'était installé avec eux il y a quelques jours.

Cela avait d'abords provoqué une dispute entre Gokudera et Yamamoto, ou plutôt, Gokudera engueulait Yamamoto qui lui, riait comme si il n'y avait rien à craindre. Tsuna avait perdue le fil lorsque Gokudera avait lancé ses bâtons de dynamite dans le couloir avant de se rappeler où ils étaient. Le couloir fut explosé et Gokudera et Yamamoto s'était retrouvés cloué au lit pour quelques jours, Tsuna en avait réchappés grâce à Reborn qui l'avait lancé dans une pièce à coté pour la protéger de l'explosion. Le couloir avait été rapidement réparé et Tsuna avait demandé aux deux garçons de faire attention où ils se trouvaient la prochaine fois avant de faire exploser n'importe quoi. Gokudera avait alors éclaté en larme en hurlant qu'il était le pire bras droit au monde et qu'il allait aussitôt se suicider pour avoir mis sa bosse en danger. Tsuna avait réussi à l'empêcher avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et le consoler en lui disant qu'elle était heureuse de l'avoir en tant que bras droit, ce qui avait provoqué une nouvelle crise de larme, mais de bonheur. Alors que Gokudera rentrait dans sa chambre pour se doucher, Yamamoto avait enlacé Tsuna par derrière qui avait sursauté légèrement de surprise.

- Et moi alors, j'ai pas le droit à un calin aussi en tant bras gauche ?

Tsuna ne pouvait pas voir le regard de Takeshi, mais si elle pouvait, elle aurait vu le regard d'envie et de sincérité qu'arborait le baseballeur. Sawada allait se retourner lorsque Yamamoto fut soulevé du sol et balancé dans sa chambre par un Reborn légèrement, énervé. Mais très légèrement, juste un petit chouilla.

De retour à l'instant présent, une fois rentré à la maison, Gokudera était partis prendre une douche, encore et Yamamoto s'entraînait dans le jardin. Quand à Tsuna, elle avait enfilé un vieux jogging orange avec un tee-shirt jaune trop grand pour elle pour s'affaler sur l'un des canapés dans un salon assez éloignés des chambres des enfants. Elle repensait à sa journée quand le visage de Reborn apparut au-dessus d'elle, elle sursauta légèrement avant de se redresser étant habitué à ce qu'il se manifeste n'importe où.

- C'était ton idée de nous envoyer chez Hibari, n'est ce pas.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Il est trop tôt pour toi d'affronter Hibari, mais ça été une très bonne leçon pour que tu réussisses à régler une situation de crise, rapidement.

- J'aurai pu me faire tuer !

- Bien sur que non, j'étais caché dans un arbre juste à coté, si cela avait mal tournés, je serai venu vous aider. Et puis, il sera un très bonne atout lorsqu'il aura rejoint tes gardiens.

- Hibari ?! Un gardien ?! Oh que non ! Si il y a une chose que je sais sur lui, c'est qu'il déteste être en groupe et il ne voudra jamais protéger autre chose que le lycée de Nanimori.

- Tu serais étonné de tout ce que je peux apprendre sur une personne. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que tu as fait.

- Tu le sauras tôt ou tard de toute façon. Au fait, que t'as dit Hibari alors que vous quittiez la salle.

- Rien, ça ne te concerne pas.

Tsuna faisait tous son possible pour éviter de rougir en repensant à la phrase que lui avait dit Hibari quand il s'était penché à son oreille, elle se souvenait aussi de son souffle sur sa peau lorsqu'il lui avait chuchoté, assez bas pour qu'elle seule l'entende. « Si je te reprends dans mon bureau, je te mordrai à tellement à mort que tu ne pourras t'empêcher de crier, petite herbivore ». Si elle s'attendait à ce que Hibari lui sorte une phrase pareille. Hors de question de le dire à Reborn, sinon ce dernier pourrai aller directement le voir pour le tuer aussitôt.

- Il m'a dit que la prochaine fois que l'on se pers dans son bureau, il nous mordrait à mort.

Ce n'étais pas un mensonge, mais pas non-plus la vérité, elle a juste omis certains faits mineurs. Reborn sembla réfléchir quelque seconde avant de se redresser pour venir s'allonger lui aussi sur le canapé, mais en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de la jeune fille.

- Re-Reborn !

- Tais-toi, je suis fatiguée.

La respiration du tueur à gage se calma alors que celle de la future Boss augmenta rapidement. Tsuna en profita pour contempler le visage endormis de son professeur, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas séduisant, même carrément beau à en tomber. Mais bon sang, il doit avoir environ 25 ans et elle n'est pas attiré par les hommes plus vieux qu'elle, c'est plutôt le genre de Hana !

Lorsque la respiration du tueur se calma, Tsuna installa sa tête sur un oreiller et sortis tranquillement du salon. Elle déambula dans les couloirs pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque du rez-de-chaussée. Arrivé dans l'immense pièce, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la section de l'histoire des Vongola pour continuer la lecture d'un livre qui retrace la vie de son ancêtre, le Primo Vongola. La jeune fille s'émerveilla devant les nombreux exploits qu'avait accomplis son ancêtre au tout début de la famille, elle se demanda s'il lui sera possible d'en faire de même malgré le peu de force qu'elle avait. Pas qu'elle voulait devenir Boss, ça non, mais l'idée d'aidé les citoyens est quelque chose qui la fascine et que cette famille ne soit pas comme celle qu'elle s'imaginait lui fais penser que ce ne serai pas si malheureux finalement, de prendre la tête des Vongola. De plus, elle ne serait pas seule. Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto-kun seront là pour l'aider et Reborn aussi. Oui, elle ne sera plus seule maintenant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnette retenti dans l'immense manoir. Tsuna se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour ce faire étrangler par une sorte de touffe blonde plus grand qu'elle et qui commençai à doucement mais surement à l'asphyxier.

- Trop mignoooooooooooonne ! Je suis tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer ! Tsuna-chan !

- Q-Qui este-vous ?

- Ah, je suis Dino Cavallone. Le Dixième Boss de la Famille Cavallone. Tu peux me voir comme ton grand frère.

- Mon grand frère ?

- Oui. Et…Reborn !

- Dino. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je suis venue voir ma petite sœur adorée, bien sur !

Dit il en la serrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une joli couleur violette.

- Dino, lâche-là. Tu l'étrangle.

- Ah ! Tsuna-chan ! Gomen !

- C'est bon, Dino-san.

- Tu peux m'appeler Onii-chan, tu sais. Moi aussi, j'ai été l'élève de Reborn alors ça fais de moi ton aîné.

- Vraiment, Di…Onii-chan.

- Trop mignonne !

- Lâche-là, stupide élève.

Reborn avait frappé Dino qui s'est encastré dans le mur en provoquant un énorme impact. « Et un autre mur à réparer, on devrait prendre un abonnement chez le maçon, ça ferai des économies » pensa Tsuna. Un homme en costume arriva par la porte et aida Dino à se relever et dépoussiérer son manteau.

- Merci, Romario.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Je suis Romario, je suis au service de la famille Cavallone depuis que le père de Dino-san est devenue Boss. Enchantée.

- E-Enchantée.

- Tout le monde ! A table ! Oh, Tsuna, tu as amené des amis.

- Euh…oui.

- Parfait ! Venez le repas est prêt.

Le repas se passa normalement avec les petits qui se disputaient la nourriture et Gokudera qui gueulait pour rien tout en cramponnant son estomac lorsqu'il apercevait sa sœur sans ses lunettes, la jeune fille remarqua aussi que Dino ne pouvait rien faire sans l'aide de Romario. Ça la fit rire en voyant que même lui qui malgré son air étourdis, semblai très puissant, avait néanmoins besoin de ses hommes pour des tâches aussi simples.

Tsuna termina son assiette et monta dans sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche, elle enleva ses vêtements et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire pour plonger son corps courbaturé dedans. Elle se détendit en regardant la vapeur de l'eau s'élever lentement jusqu'au plafond, lorsqu'un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre la prévient que quelqu'un venait d'entrer. Elle sortit de la baignoire, complètement trempé et s'enroula dans une serviette, elle ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur un Gokudera devenu rouge cramoisi en regardant sa Boss qui ne portait qu'une serviette extrêmement courte. Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt et commença à bafouiller des choses incompréhensibles.

- Juu…Juudaime. J-Je…J'aurai…Est-ce que vous auriez…les exercices de maths…p-pour…demain.

- Oui, Gokudera.

Tsuna qui est bien trop innocente et ignorante pour comprendre le malaise de son bras-droit, ce dirigea vers son sac et chercha son cahier pour ensuite le donner à Gokudera tout en maintenant sa serviette d'une seule main. Le jeune homme se retourna pour prendre le cahier rapidement mais fut arrêté lorsqu'il aperçut la course d'une goutte d'eau tombé de la chevelure mouillé de la Juudaime, descendre le long de son coup à l'aspect si doux, passé sur sa clavicule à la couleur si clair et continuer sa course entre ses…STOP ! Gokudera se fila une vingtaine de claque mentale avant de se reprendre et de réussir à aligné deux neurones valides pour prendre le cahier, remercier sa Boss qui lui répondait avec ses lèvres qui semble si tendre et le parfum qui émanait de sa peau, comme une odeur d'orange, si velouté, si doux…Encore une dizaine de claque mentale et sortir de la pièce avec le peu de neurones qui lui reste. C'est une fois arrivé dans sa chambre qui se trouve dans le même couloir que celle de sa Boss, que tout les neurones se reconnectèrent et qu'il put se donner une dizaine de baffe pour avoir eu des pensées aussi déplacés envers sa Juudaime.

Le lendemain matin, tout le petit groupe se dirigea en retard comme d'habitude vers le lycée, lorsque Ryohei Sasagawa leur barra la route pour se planter devant la jeune fille.

- Ohayo, Sawada !

- O…Ohayo, Onii-san. Hum…Pourrais-tu nous laisser passer, nous sommes déjà en retard ?

- Attends, Tsuna. J'ai une EXTREME proposition à te faire, accepterai-tu de faire partie de notre club de boxe ?

- Quoi ?!

- Onii-san !

Kyoko venait d'arriver à coté d'eux et regardai son frère comme si il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

- N'embarque pas Tsuna-chan dans tes histoires.

- Mais Kyoko, elle court tous les matins et à une endurance EXTREME, il faut absolument qu'elle rejoigne le club !

- Hors de question.

Kyoko avait entraîné Tsuna plus loin pendant que les garçons discutaient tranquillement à l'arrière.

- Désolé, Tsuna-chan. Mon frère peut parfois être très envahissant.

- C'est bon. Onii-san ne faisait rien de mal, après tout.

- Tu as raison. Mais il a vraiment dépassé les bornes, celui-là alors !

- Kyoko-chan, tu vas bien ?

Tsuna trouvait que sa meilleure amie agissait bizarrement et son intuition commençait à la titiller depuis ce matin. C'est à ce moment que plusieurs mafieux sortirent des alentours pour se jeter sur les deux jeunes filles, Tsuna immobilisa le premier avec un coup de pied bien placé et elle fit tomber le deuxième au sol alors qu'il s'assomma avec le choc. C'est à ce moment que les garçons se postèrent autour de Tsuna pour régler leur compte au reste des mafieux qui avait osé s'attaquer aux jeunes filles. Mais à coté, Tsuna avait fait passer Kyoko derrière elle, ne se doutant pas que celle-ci lui assénerai un coup à la nuque pour l'assommer et partirai discrètement avec la jeune fille évanouie dans les bras.

Après que tous les ennemis aient été vaincus, Gokudera s'était empressés de chercher sa Juudaime des yeux, mais il commença doucement à paniquer lorsqu'il ne la vit nulle part. Puis il explosa carrément quand il s'aperçut que la Juudaime a été kidnappée pendant qu'il avait le dos tournée. Lorsque Yamamoto apprit la nouvelle il piqua une crise lui aussi en s'agitant dans tous les sens et criant n'importe quoi. Ryohei commença à gueuler lui aussi lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses deux petite sœurs avaient disparus. Ce n'est que lorsque que Reborn arriva sur la scène et qu'il les ait tous calmer avec une rafale de balle que les apprentis mafieux se calmèrent, mais juste un petit peu. Reborn réussi à décortiquer le flot de parole ininterrompue et réussit à en déduire qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes capables de se transformer et qui avait un alibi pour vouloir kidnapper la future dixième Boss Vongola, mais sachant que l'un était partit en Amérique du Sud, il ne restait qu'une personne. Reborn décrocha son portable, tapa rapidement un numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille. Après quelques minutes de conversation, le tueur à gages raccrocha et ordonna aux trois jeunes hommes de le suivre.

Du coté de Tsuna, elle s'était réveillé dans une vieille pièce lugubre, allongé sur un canapé miteux avec les mains et les pieds liés. En regardant autour d'elle, elle découvrit une autre présence humaine dans la pièce. Un jeune homme, surement plus âgée qu'elle, avec des cheveux bleu foncé qui lui forment un épi en haut du crane, des habits militaires et un trident posé à coté de lui.

- Fufufufufufu. Il semblerait que tu sois réveillé, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Mon nom est Mukuro Rokudo. Mais ça ne te servira à rien de le savoir. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir est que ton corps sera bientôt mien et qu'il me permettra de mettre fin à la mafia une bonne fois pour toute.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te raconter mon histoire. Ne rêve pas trop. Il est inutile de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne sera bientôt plus qu'un pion pour mon plan. Maintenant, dors.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en fermant les paupières de Tsuna qui se sentit s'endormir brusquement. Le corps de la jeune fille s'affaissa sur le canapé, alors que Mukuro s'asseyait à coté d'elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si simple de kidnapper la future Dixième Boss des Vongola sous le nez de ses gardiens. Certes, il avait un peu peur qu'elle ne se rende compte de la supercherie lorsqu'elle a commencé à se méfier, mais l'attaque de ces mafieux à permis de détourner son attention et il a put l'assommer sans problème. Il se demande quand même pourquoi le parrain actuelle à porté son dévolu sur cette petite fille, tout ce qu'elle a à son avantage est son sang Vongola qui lui procure une intuition assez problématique et trop développé des fois, mais il est vrai aussi qu'elle est plutôt mignonne avec ses cheveux qui partent souvent dans tout les sens et ses petits yeux craintifs. Mais être mignonne dans la mafia n'est pas un avantage et Mukuro est certains qu'elle se ferait rapidement tuer si elle entrait dans ce monde là, bien qu'elle l'est un peu impressionner en ce débarrassant de deux des mafieux qui les avait attaqués. Rokudo fut interrompus dans ses pensées lorsque Ken et Chikusa lui apprirent que plusieurs personnes arrivaient au niveau de Kokuyo. L'illusionniste leur ordonna de les retarder un maximum, jusqu'à ce qu'il est finis, les deux garçons partirent en laissant Mukuro et sa future poupée tout seul. Il se leva pour prendre son trident et revient aux cotés de sa victime, il s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui coupa légèrement la joue, lorsqu'une secousse ébranla la pièce et l'un des murs explosa alors que Chikusa s'écrasait sur le sol après être passé à travers le mur. Une silhouette traversa le trou et se planta devant l'illusionniste qui ne put retenir un sourire.

- Oya. Mais qu'avons-nous là ?

- Je vais te mordre à mort pour avoir kidnappé un des élèves de Nanimori.

En effet, Hibari avait reçu un appel de Reborn lui disant que Tsuna c'était fait enlevé et qu'il pouvait les retrouver à Kokuyo land où il y aurait certainement de l'action, bien qu'il avait eu l'impression de dire la dernière partie dans le vide. Kyoya se jeta sur l'illusionniste qui bloqua son premier coup avec son trident et sauta en arrière pour éviter le coup de pied qui suivit. Les coups continuèrent à pleuvoir sur Mukuro qui les bloqua ou les esquiva tout en tournant autour du canapé où Tsuna dormais toujours, profondément plongé dans une illusion de Rokudo. Une autre explosion et c'est Ken qui traverse le mur avec un Reborn, toujours la jambe levé, devant le deuxième trou qui décore la pièce qui compte maintenant deux énormes trous et plusieurs impacts du au combat qui fait toujours rage. Les autres gardiens voulurent accourir aux cotés de leur Boss pour essayer de la réveiller mais ils furent stopper par Ken et Chikusa qui s'interposèrent. Les combats continuèrent et la pièce commença à ployer sous les coups des combattants. De son coté, Reborn avait enfin atteint son élève et chercha un moyen de la réveiller, mais Tsuna continuai à dormir profondément, même si il remarqua qu'elle s'agitait dans son sommeil.

- Réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, Tsuna. Il faut que tu te réveille.

PDV Tsuna

Il fait froid. J'ai tellement froid. Et je suis seul. Tellement seul. Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? J'entends des cris. Des enfants. Des adultes. Ils crient tous. Beaucoup sont morts. Des corps. Des corps partout. Tous morts. Non, pas tous. Ils y en a un qui est tout seul et il ne cri pas. Non. On dirait qu'il sourit. Il y a des corps devant lui. Et tellement de sang. Du sang partout. Sur les murs. Sur le sol. Partout. Mais cette enfant. Il n'y a pas de sang sur lui. Et c'est étrange. Il sourit. Mais au fond, je l'entends pleurer. Cette enfant. Il est si seul. Et si triste. Il me rappelle quelqu'un. Ces cheveux. Cette voix. Ce visage. Il me regarde. Ses yeux. Le bleu me rappelle la nuit. Celui-là sourit. Mais le rouge. Il est rouge comme le sang. Il pleure. Il tend la main. Pourquoi ? Je le connais ? Je vois ma main bouger. Quelque chose s'insinue dans ma tête. Mes doigts effleurent les siens. D'un coup. Je me souviens. Oui. Mukuro.

Fin PDV Tsuna

Tsuna papillonna des yeux alors que Reborn l'aidai doucement à se relever. La salle n'était plus qu'un tas de décombres alors que les acolytes de Mukuro, ainsi que Gokudera, Yamamoto et Ryohei était allongés sur le sol, inconscients. De leur coté, Hibari et Mukuro continuai à se battre bien que Hibari semblai faiblir fasse aux assauts de Mukuro qui le faisait reculer toujours plus. Mais, l'illusionniste n'en menai pas large et semblai sur le point de s'effondrer, comme si il était tiraillé par une douleur interne. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment, Tsuna courut vers les deux combattants qui s'élançaient l'un vers l'autre pour asséner leurs dernières forces dans cette dernière attaque, elle empoigna violemment le trident et le tonfas qui fonçai vers sa tête et releva la tête pour regarder les deux combattants qui la regardait ébahis et très surpris.

- Baissez vos armes. Tout de suite.

Normalement, aucun des deux n'aurai obéis et il lui aurait donné une bonne correction, mais le dangereux regard ambré qu'elle leur lança les firent frissonner et leur instincts crièrent à l'unisson « Obéis où tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! ». Son regard ambre, la couleur du couché de soleil. A cet instant, Hibari trouvai que Tsunayoshi Sawada n'avait rien d'un petit herbivore craintif comme il l'avait cru, elle lui faisait pensé à un carnivore puissant et sachant se faire respecter, une personne qui dirige les autres et qui sait utiliser sa force lorsqu'elle le doit. Et aussi vite qu'elle l'avait fait, cette impression disparut et ses yeux redevinrent normale, Hibari aurait pu la pousser et continuer son combat, mais ce qu'il vit le tétanisa autant que toutes les autres personnes présentent dans cette pièce. Des hommes vêtus de cape noire et le visage couvert par des bandages entrèrent dans la pièce, enveloppés par la brume qui leur donne une image de fantôme.

- Vendice.

Ce simple mot glaça le sang de Tsuna en un instant. Elle avait lu dans la bibliothèque qu'ils sont les gardiens des lois de la mafia et que personne ne s'est jamais échappé de leur prison. Elle aperçut Mukuro du coin de l'oeil qui s'était tendus lors de leur arrivée et Hibari ne semblai pas en mener large lui non plus. Totalement inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait, Tsuna fit un pas en avant et se plaça en première face aux Vendice. Formant une barrière avec son corps pour protéger ses gardiens, officiel et non-officiel. Ces yeux reprirent cette étrange lueur orangée et son visage se ferma.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Reborn paniqua lorsque son élève s'avança au devant des êtres les plus dangereux au monde et se retient de ne pas lui sauter dessus pour la ramener derrière lui.

- Mukuro Rokudo est responsable de la mort de tout les membres de la famille Estreano, par conséquent, il va dés à présent être enfermé dans la prison Vendicare avec ses acolytes : Ken Joshima et Chikusa Kakimoto, pour purger leurs pennes.

- Je refuse.

- Tsuna !

- La famille Estreano à perpétué des expériences sur leurs propres enfants, par conséquent, c'est la famille Estreano qui aurait du être jugés. Or Mukuro Rokudo s'en est chargé avant, étant une victime il n'a fait que se défendre. Les vrais coupables devraient être vous !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes restés inactif alors que les enfants de la famille Estreano se faisaient torturés par leur propre famille. Et pourtant, vous n'agissez que lorsque vous décider que Mukuro Rokudo est une menace. Et vous prétendez protéger les lois de la mafia !

Le silence régna quelques instants dans la salle, tout le monde attendant de voir la réaction des Vendice.

- Votre raisonnement est correct et il est de notre devoir de faire en sorte que cette erreur n'arrive plus, mais vous n'êtes pas en droit de nous empêcher de l'enfermer pour avoir porté la main sur l'héritière de la grande Famille Vongola.

- Ce n'était qu'un entrainement.

- Un entrainement ?

- Un entrainement entre moi et un de mes gardiens.

- Est ce vrai, Rokudo Mukuro ? Êtes-vous l'un des gardiens de Sawada Tsunayoshi ?

Tout le monde se figea en attente de la réponse de Mukuro, s'il accepte, il est sauvé des Vendice mais il devient officiellement l'un des protecteurs de sa victime, et s'il refuse, les Vendice vont l'emprisonner à jamais, lui et ses deux compagnons. L'attente devient longue alors que chacun attends que Rokudo ouvre la bouche pour délivrer la sentence, celui-ci esquisse un sourire et redresse la tête pour faire face aux Vendices.

- Oui, moi Rukudo Mukuro suis bien l'un des gardiens de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le soulagement apparaît enfin et les Vendice se détournent de l'illusionniste pour se tourner vers la jeune Vongola.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nous reconnaissons que vos accusations sont véridiques et qu'il est de notre responsabilité que cet erreur ne se répète plus jamais, mais en échange, veillé à ce que vos gardiens se tiennent tranquille.

- J'y veillerai.

- Bien.

Et ils partirent dans une nappe de brouillard, alors que la tension accumulé redescend d'un coup, après de telle événement, Tsuna n'en supportant plus, finis par tomber dans les pommes alors qu'elle sent deux bras la réceptionner avant de s'enfoncer dans les méandres de son inconscients.

Plus tard, tout le monde avait été conduit à l'hôpital pour recevoir des soins, hôpital tenu par la famille Cavallone, ce qui produit une sacrée pagaille lorsque Dino apprit que sa chère petite sœur était en ce moment à SON hôpital. Il déboula dans la chambre de Tsuna, il lui en avait donné une pour une semaine, bien qu'elle n'ait fait qu'un check up, et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras, menaçant de l'étouffer dans le processus. Lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, Tsuna reçu aussitôt un choc sous la forme d'un Léon transformés en maillet pour l'occasion, Reborn lui avait ensuite passé le savon de sa vie sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à vouloir retenter l'expérience d'affronter les Vendice toute seule, sinon, il se chargerait personnellement de lui casser tout les membres pour qu'elle arrête de courir après les ennuis. Elle apprit que Mukuro et ses deux acolytes s'était échappé après qu'elle se soit évanouie et que tous ses gardiens furent hospitalisés pour des blessures plus ou moins graves. Elle reçu ensuite la visite de tout le monde, avec plus ou moins l'autorisation des infirmières, Gokudera avait piqué une crise de larmes en apprenant que sa Juudaime a dut se débrouiller toute seule pour vaincre l'illusionniste, elle lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il c'était très bien battu face à Ken et Chikusa, il était repartis dans une crise de larme en hurlant que sa Juudaime était la plus gentille personne au monde. Yamamoto avait déclaré qu'il s'entraînerait d'avantage pour mieux l'aider la prochaine fois et elle lui avait dit « bonne chance » avec un petit sourire, ce qui le fit rougir aussitôt. Ryohei se portait à merveille depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses deux petites sœurs et n'arrêtait pas de crier partout qu'il voulait la recruter pour son club, les infirmières commençaient sérieusement à en avoir marre de tout ce raffut. Mais les plus problématiques furent certainement Reborn et Hibari, le premier parce qu'il venait à chaque heure de la journée et de la nuit pour vérifier son état de santé et parce qu'il menaçait d'une arme toutes les personnes qui entrai dans la chambre, personnel médical comprit. Et le deuxième parce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié l'ordre qu'elle lui avait donné pour les arrêter, il avait donc décidé de venir lui donner une correction en forme de devoir supplémentaire et plus secrètement, parce qu'il voulait vérifier son état de santé, qu'il voulait être à ses cotés et que ça ne lui faisait pas de mal qu'elle révise ses cours. Même si il n'aurait mentionné aucune de ses raisons, même sous la torture de devoir manger l'un des plats de Bianki.

La dernière nuit arriva vite et Tsuna contemplai les étoiles, adossés contre sa fenêtre. Les garçons avait passé la journée avec elle, jusqu'à ce que Reborn vienne les faire déguerpir pour qu'elle se repose, puis ce fut au tour d'Hibari qui la fit réviser ses cours en retard. Elle profita donc de cette douce brise pour ce rafraîchir, les arbres dansai aux grès du vent et les feuilles volait en suivant les courants d'air. Mais au milieu des feuilles dansantes, elle aperçut un éclat rouge au milieu des arbres, un magnifique rouge aussi éclatant que le reflet d'un rubis, cela la fit aussitôt revenir à la réalité lorsqu'elle reconnu cette couleur, Tsuna se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en faisant rentrer une rafale de vent qui l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes. Mais en se retournant vers l'arbre, la lueur rouge avait disparu et la jeune fille referma la fenêtre lorsqu'un bras l'enserra par derrière et la plaqua contre un torse fin et musclé, pendant qu'une main releva son menton jusqu'à ce que le visage de Mukuro se tienne au-dessus du sien.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour découvrir mon passé.

- Je ne sais pas. Pendant que je dormais, j'entendais des sons et voyais des images, et à la fin, je t'ai vu, enfant, tu souriais, mais j'avais l'impression que tu te retenais de pleurer en même temps.

- Tu es idiote.

Il la retourna et lui enserra la gorge violemment.

- Si j'avais eu de la pitié pour mes tortionnaires, crois-tu que je serai-là aujourd'hui. C'est parce que j'ai jeté mes sentiments il y a longtemps que je suis ici.

Mais Tsuna ne l'écoutait plus, elle relevé la tête pour essayer d'affronter le regard de Mukuro lorsqu'elle s'est perdue dans la contemplation de cet œil rouge que certain redoute tant. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main s'éleva vers le visage de Mukuro qui ne bougeait toujours pas, elle effleura du bout des doigts sa pommette avant de faire doucement le tour de son œil, l'illusionniste ne fit pas un geste, savourant le contact des doigts de la jeune fille sur son visage, jusqu'à se rappeler la situation. Il prit la main de la jeune fille et passa la sienne devant ses yeux qui se fermèrent face au sommeil, Tsuna s'affaissa dans les bras de Mukuro qui la recoucha dans son lit et s'enfui par la fenêtre qu'il prit la peine de refermer avant de sauter du rebord.

Le lendemain, Tsuna se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit, fut surprise de voir qu'elle était couchée dans son lit avec la fenêtre fermée. Mais Reborn la tira de ses pensées lui disant de se préparer à partir avant qu'il ne la fasse sortir en blouse d'hôpital. Tsuna sortit de son lit pour entamer sa journée, ne sachant pas que le danger se rapprochait lentement mais surement. Plus tard, arrivé au manoir, Tsuna fit une demande des plus incroyables mais qui ravit Reborn puisqu'elle prenait enfin son rôle au sérieux.

- Reborn. Apprends-moi à me battre.

- Pourquoi ?

Il posait cette question par automatisme alors qu'il avait déjà lu la réponse dans le regard déterminé de son élève.

- Je veux protéger ma famille.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hebihime :** Contente que le chapitre t'es plus !

**zhenli :** Ça me fait plaisir que tu les aimer autant ! Et c'est vrai qu'un professeur comme Reborn, y en a plus d'une qui en rêve! Tsuna a vraiment de la chance ! Bien que pour ma part, je soit pas fan des entraînements infernaux. Encore merci pour ton soutien !

**Kaileena Sawada :** Hé oui, tu m'as démasquée ! En faite, avant de commencer cette histoire, je m'était inscrite sur ce site, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec l'adresse email ensuite, alors lorsque j'ai commencé cette fiction là, je l'ai d'abord posté sur Fr-fiction et maintenant que j'ai à nouveau accès à ce site, j'ai décidé de la poster dessus pour la faire découvrir à un plus grand nombre de personne. Si tu suit la première version sur Fr-fiction, sache que je suis au courant que j'ai pris un retard fou dessus, mais avec la rentrée et le manque d'inspiration, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de la continuer. Mais en ce moment, je me suis remise dessus et je suis à peu près à la moitié alors ça devrait avancer vite.

Une semaine après l'incident à Kokuyo land, Tsuna se remit rapidement de ses blessures et tout le monde put repartir au lycée. Hibari n'avait pas changé ses manières et appliquait toujours une discipline de fer, Ryohei passait tout son temps avec Tsuna, Gokudera et Hayato, ce qui avait fait de nombreuses jalouses chez les fangirls en furie. En ce moment, la petite bande de mafieux s'était réunis au niveau du toit pour déjeuner avec Hana et Kyoko, mais la discussion dérapa lorsque Hana remarqua les bandages de Tsuna à ses bras.

- Tsuna, comment tu as fait pour te faire ces blessures ?

- Heu…Hé bien…je…

- Elle est tombée ! Cria Yamamoto.

- Tomber ?

- Oui, dans les escaliers ! Ce n'est rien de grave, n'est ce pas, Juudaime ?

- O-Oui. Gokudera-kun.

- Mais, comment vous savez ça ? Demanda Kyoko innocemment.

Une goutte tomba sur le front de toute la bande, Ryohei aussi puisqu'il avait lui aussi décidé de rejoindre la famille de Tsuna pour protéger ses petites sœurs.

- Au fait, Kyoko ! Tu nous prépare quoi de bon pour ce soir ?! Ha ! Si tu veux, on peut inviter Hana à manger à la maison un soir après les cours ! Déclara Ryohei.

Tout le monde remercia silencieusement Ryohei pour avoir eu cette idée de génie…pour une fois.

- Tu as raison ! Tsuna-chan pourra venir aussi. On a qu'à faire ça en fin de semaine.

- Désolé, Kyoko-chan. On attend quelqu'un pour ce soir là, alors je dois rentrer tôt.

- Vraiment ? Dommage, ce sera pour une autre fois.

La discussion reprit normalement et sans aucune autre situation critique jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse et que chacun rejoigne sa classe, Tsuna fit un rapide détour par les toilettes et se mit à courir dans les escaliers pour arriver un minimum à l'heure. Arrivé au niveau de l'escalier, son pied dérapa sur une surface glissante et l'entraîna en avant, son corps n'eu pas le temps de réagir pour se prévenir du choque. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de minimiser les dégâts lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras l'enserrer contre un torse, elle sentit qu'ils dévalèrent les escaliers, les marches les faisant rebondir sur le parquet dure. Les dernières marches les envoyèrent dans les airs pendant quelques secondes, un choc retentit dans ses oreilles lorsque leur chute s'arrêta et une secousse la fit s'accrocher à la chemise en face d'elle. Tsuna rouvrit les yeux et réussit à tourner la tête pour découvrir sur qui elle est actuellement couché et qui l'a empêché de finir au urgence, ce n'est autre que le préfet en chef qui venait certainement de lui sauver la vie.

- Hibari-san ! Tu vas bien ?!

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, herbivore ? Tu es tellement empotée que tu n'arrive pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

- N-non…ce n'est pas ça. J'ai glissé alors que je montais les escaliers et…

Tsuna se stoppa lorsque le préfet se redressa, remarquant enfin la position dans laquelle il se trouve, la jeune fille devient rapidement rouge et s'emmélat en excuse en s'éloignat du torse du préfet, ce dernier ne fit pas attention à l'état de la jeune fille et il se remit sur ses jambes en retenant à peine une petite grimace de douleur lorsqu'il s'appuya sur sa jambe droite pour se relever. Tsuna voulut l'aider mais il l'ignora superbement et inspecta les marches de l'escalier qu'ils venaient tout deux de dévaler. Alors qu'il commença à repartir vers son bureau, Hibari vacilla en s'appuyant sur son genou et la jeune fille le rattrapa de justesse sur son épaule. Après un petit examen visuel rapide, elle arriva à la conclusion qu'il serait impossible pour lui de retourner à son bureau sans un peu d'aide. Elle cala le bras d'Hibari derrière son cou et son bras à elle autour de sa taille avant de commencer le chemin vers le bureau du préfet.

- Que fais-tu, herbivore ?

Hibari tenta de se dégager mais mine de rien, la poigne de la jeune fille était solide.

- C'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cette état, c'est donc à moi de te ramener.

Tsuna ne rajouta pas qu'il avait trop mal pour se débrouiller tout seul, ce serait une atteinte à sa fierté et elle n'a pas envie de se prendre un tonfa alors qu'elle sort à peine de l'hôpital. Les deux adolescents continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au bureau du préfet et Tsuna réussit à ouvrir la porte sans lâcher le poids qu'elle se traînait à moitié. En arrivant dans la salle, ce fut le subordonné de Kyoya, Kusakabe-san, qui l'accueillit.

- Kyo-san ! Que vous es t'il arrivé ? Dit-il en aidant Tsuna à l'allonger sur le canapé.

- Cet herbivore c'est fait prendre dans un piège idiot.

- Comment ça ?

- Je montais les escaliers quand mon pied à déraper sur une flaque d'eau et Hibari-san m'a protéger du choque.

- Je vois. Mais pourquoi avez-vous…

Il fut stoppé par le regard noir que lui lança le préfet et Hibari déclara à Tsuna qu'il était l'heure pour elle de retourner en classe, elle sortit de la pièce et Kyoya s'assoupit dans son canapé pendant que Kusakabe se disait que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Kyo-san de protéger un élève en se blessant lui-même.

Plus tard, Tsuna était revenu en classe pour suivre le cour jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. Elle se leva de son siège pour rejoindre Kyoko et Haru qui lui faisait signe, lorsque quelqu'un lui fit un croche-pied lorsqu'elle passa entre les tables et la fasse tomber par terre, elle entendit quelque chose glisser au-dessus de sa tête et fut tiré sur le coté juste avant que le compas ne se plante dans le sol, à l'endroit même où elle aurait du se trouver. Tsuna releva la tête et découvris Yamamoto qui la tenais serrer contre lui.

- Yamamoto ?

- Ca va, Tsuna ?

- O…Oui.

- Tant mieux. Dit-il en soupirant de soulagement.

- Mais…qu'es ce qui c'est passé ?

- Hein ? Tu n'as rien vu ?

- Je suis juste tombé et j'ai du bousculé la table en même temps. Je suis trop maladroite. Déclare-t-elle en riant nerveusement.

Yamamoto ne rajouta rien, mais lança un regard furieux à l'élève qui avait poussé Tsuna et le compas sur elle intentionnellement. Il défit son étreinte et l'aida à se relever avant de rejoindre Gokudera qui l'engueula aussitôt pour avoir poser ses « sale pattes » sur la Juudaime.

Le cour suivant était le cour ménager et tout le monde fut répartis en plusieurs groupes, Tsuna se retrouva avec Kyoko, Gokudera et une troisième fille dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Alors que la jeune Boss et Kyoko coupait les ingrédients, Gokudera qui s'occupait de préparer la sauce, remarqua que la dernière membre du groupe responsable de faire frire l'huile dans la poêle, la tenait très haute, bien trop haute pour qu'elle ne fasse que faire frire l'huile. De plus, elle se rapprochait un peu trop de Tsuna et la poêle toujours bien levé pour être à hauteur du visage de… ! Bon sang ! Gokudera prit un mini-bâton de dynamite, ou plutôt un pétard vu la taille, et le lança au niveau de la casserole du groupe d'en face. La mini-explosion effraya toute la classe qui se mit à courir vers la sortie. Une fois à l'abri et les professeurs occupé à arroser la salle à l'extincteur, Tsuna alla vers son gardien et lui demanda la raison pour laquelle une explosion avait retenti. Hayato lui déclara que l'un de ses bâtons lui avait échappé par accident et qu'il était désolé, chose qu'il ne pensa pas du tout, sauf pour les excuses envers sa Boss. Il détourna le regard et trouva la fille qui avait voulu brûler le magnifique visage de la Juudaime se diriger vers un autre groupe de fille dont une semblai être celle qui avait voulu faire tomber le compas sur Tsuna. Ça ne lui disait rien de bon cette histoire.

Enfin, à la pause déjeuner. Tsuna passa devant les bâtiments alors qu'elle revenait d'une discussion avec son tuteur, qui lui avait dit de se méfier et de rester sur ses gardes. Tsuna n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il voulait dire et ce demanda un instant si il ne faisait pas exprès de la stresser comme ça. Elle passa devant une fenêtre ouverte au moment où un pot de fleurs se dirigea dans sa direction et la manqua de peu lorsque quelqu'un la poussa par derrière et s'étala avec elle sur le sol.

- Ita…ta…ta…ta…Onii-san ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Tsuna ! Tu n'es pas blessé ?!

- Euh…non. Je vais bien.

- Oh, merci…

- Heu…Onii-san. Peux-tu te lever ?

- Hein ? Ah, oui !

- Merci.

Ryohei se remis debout et releva Tsuna facilement comme si elle ne pesa rien, avant de l'inspecter sous tous les angles pour voir qu'elle n'avait aucune égratignure. Après que Tsuna lui cria au moins dix fois que non, elle n'avait mal nulle part et que NON, il n'avait pas à regardé sous ses vêtements au cas où ! Ryohei la laissa partir et inspecta une dernière fois le pot cassé avant de rentrer dans le bâtiment, mais au lieu d'aller directement à son cour de japonais, il monta encore quelques marches et passa devant plusieurs porte avant d'ouvrir l'une d'elle pour arriver dans un bureau très bien rangé avec une vue sur le bâtiment où Tsuna passe la majorité de ses cours. Hibari Kyoya se tient justement debout devant cette même fenêtre et regarde à travers la vitre d'un air absent, ou c'est ce qu'il fait croire en tout cas.

- Ohayo, Hibari.

- Ohayo, Sasagawa. Que veux-tu ?

- Je pense que tu as déjà une petite idée.

Ryohei s'approche de son ami, même si le principal concernée ne l'avouerai jamais, et remarque presque aussitôt qu'Hibari à les yeux rivés vers la classe des trois mafieux et plus particulièrement, vers une jeune brune endormis sur son bureau.

- Il y a des trucs bizarres en ce moment qui se passe.

- J'ai remarqué, oui.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es blessé, non.

Hibari tiqua à l'observation de son camarade et maudis son expérience de boxeur.

- Quand ? Demanda le grand-frère.

- Ce midi. Dans les escaliers avec de l'eau renversés en haut des marches. Elle serait probablement à l'hôpital si je n'avais pas été là. Quel faible herbivore.

Ryohei n'eu pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde qui avait réussi à amadouer, sans le savoir, le préfet de Nanimori et le capitaine du club de boxe.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Préviens les deux autres herbivores qui la collent que nous devrons désormais la surveiller tout le temps et à n'importe qu'elle moment de la journée pour éviter un accident.

- Si elle l'apprend, on va se faire tirer les oreilles à l'EXTREME !

- Ne te réjouis pas, idiot.

- Ha, ha, ha ! Je sais !

Ryohei sortit du bureau pour retourner en classe pendant qu'Hibari se remit à ses dossiers.

La journée se finit, puis la suivante, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'en fin de semaine. Tsuna qui c'était, enfin, douté de quelque chose, emmena tous ses gardiens derrière un bâtiment pour discuter tranquillement. Même si tiré Hibari de son devoir de préfet fut un véritable casse-tête.

- Qu'es ce qu'il se passe, tout le monde ? Vous ne me laissez plus toute seule depuis une semaine. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe.

- Juudaime. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous sommes tes gardiens, c'est à nous de te protéger. Tu n'as pas t'inquiéter.

- L'herbivore suicidaire à raison, il est normal de protéger un élève de Nanimori.

- Herbivore suicidaire ?!

- Il a raison. Tant que tu es en sécurité, alors nous somme tranquille.

- Nous te protégerons à L'EXTREME !

Tsuna était touché par leur reconnaissance, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour eux. Après tout, ils la protègent en négligeant leur propre sécurité.

- Et vous, qui va vous protéger ?

Les gardiens se turent devant le regard triste et la phrase de leur Boss, mais ils reprirent tous leur esprits lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une poutre qui se pli au-dessus de leur tête. En effet, des mafieux qui se sont infiltrés dans l'établissements sous le nez des subordonnés d'Hibari, ce dernier promettant déjà mille et une souffrance aux idiots qui se sont faits avoir, ont fragilisé la structure du réservoir d'eau, le faisant tomber vers les adolescents. Personnes ne bougeaient, tétaniser par l'horreur, et même si ils pouvaient, ils n'auraient pas le temps de sauter hors de la trajectoire. Tout le monde se prépara à recevoir le poids de 5 tonnes lorsqu'une vive lumière orangé apparut devant eux, les gardiens qui s'étaient couchés sur le sol pour minimiser les dégats, regardèrent avec incompréhension leur Boss qui soulève à l'aide d'une seule main, l'énorme réservoir d'eau. Dans le feu de l'action, Tsuna avait mangé un bonbon de dernière volonté et enfilé la paire de moufle marqué du chiffre 27 pour sauver ses gardiens à la dernière minute. Elle déposa le réservoir à coté alors que a flamme sur son front s'évapora et ses moufles reprirent leur apparence normale, ses jambes la lâchèrent aussitôt ne supportant pas l'effort qu'elle venait de faire en un si court instant, alors qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas totalement ce mode. La journée se termina sur cette dernière note. Bilan de la journée : les mafieux s'étaient fait capturer par Hibari qui leur avait fait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure pour « Violence sur des élèves de Nanimori », ses subordonnés avaient reçus la même correction et sans souviendraient surement toute leur vie, les accidents qu'avait subis Tsuna comme l'eau dans les escaliers, le compas qui tombe, l'huile dans la poêle et le pot de fleur, avaient été orchestrée par des filles jalouses de Tsuna parce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de traîner avec des hommes parfaits alors qu'elle ne le mérite pas. La jeune fille avait d'ailleurs passer le reste de l'après-midi sous la surveillance de Chamal pour qu'elle se repose correctement après l'effort fait cet après-midi. Reborn lui avait déclaré en rentrant chez eux qu'elle s'était très bien débrouiller avec le Mode Hyper Volonté, ce qui avait déclenché une vague de protestations comme quoi, il aurait pu venir les aiders au lieu de rester planqué comme d'habitude.

Le lendemain, Tsuna se leva et son intuition lui souffla un seule message à répétition : « Tu vas passer une sale journée ». Elle n'y fit d'abord pas attention et sortit de son lit pour entrer dans sa salle de bain personnelle, rattaché à sa chambre par une simple porte en bois vernie. Après sa petite toilette habituelle, elle enfila son uniforme et descendit les escaliers pour arriver dans la salle à manger où régnai une agitation assez inhabituelle pour un matin de semaine. Tout le monde entourait la chaise de Lambo qui tenait devant lui un long paquet emballé, tous sauf Nana qui préparai comme d'habitude le petit déjeuner pour la bande de morfale qui compose cette famille. Gokudera s'aperçut de sa présence et vient aussitôt la saluer.

- Ohayo, Juudaime. Avez-vous bien dormis ?

- Ohayo, Gokudera. J'ai passé une très bonne nuit. Mais, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- La stupide vache à reçu un colis de la part de la famille Bovino.

- C'est vrai que Lambo ne fait pas partie de la famille. Et, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Hé bien, on…

- Tsuna-nee ! Lambo-sama veut que tu ouvre le cadeau avec lui !

- Hai, hai. Si tu veux.

Tsuna prit Lambo sur ses genoux et l'aida à défaire le paquet qui contenait un bazooka violet et une dizaine de petites boules de la même couleur avec des piques.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est le bazooka des 10 ans. Déclara un mafieux en train de déguster son expresso.

- Le bazooka des 10 ans ? En quoi ça consiste, Reborn ?

- Si quelqu'un rentre dans ce bazooka et qu'on tire en même temps, la personne sera inter-changée avec celui qu'il sera 10 ans plus tard.

- C'est possible de faire un truc comme ça ! Hurle Yamamoto.

- Oui.

- Incroyable...Déclare Tsuna impressionnés.

- Au fait, il va bientôt être l'heure. On devrait se dép^cher de prendre le petit-déjeuner.

- Hai, Yamamoto. Itadakimase

- Itadakimase !

Les trois mafieux dévorèrent leur petit-déjeuner avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'estomac d'une vache ou d'un mafieux et prirent leur affaire en coup de vent avant de se rendre au lycée et la journée commença normalement sans aucun problème majeur, Tsuna finit par oublier son Hyper Intuition qui lui souffla de faire attention, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne lui tombe sur le ventre et la plaque au sol.

- Itai…Ha ! Tsuna-nee !

- Hein ?

Tsuna se redressa et découvris Un jeune homme probablement de son âge habillé d'une chemise blanche avec un motif lui rappelant le cuir d'une vache et une veste noir par-dessus mais laissant découvert son torse, un pantalon beige, des sandales en cuir et un collier orné d'une paire de corne comme pendentif. Ces cheveux noirs, légèrement ondulé et en bataille, encadrent un visage angélique et la petite cicatrice en coin de son œil gauche lui rappelle définitivement quelqu'un. Mais ses doutes furent balayés lorsque cette personne se jeta dans ses bras, ou plutôt sur sa poitrine.

- Tsuna-nee ! Faut que tu m'aide ! Y a Hibari qui veut me tuer !

- De quoi parles-tu, Lambo ? Et comment as-tu fait pour devenir comme ça ?!

- Le jeune-moi est venue jusqu'au lycée pour joué avec vous et il est tombé sur le bazooka des 10 ans qu'il avait emmené, je me suis retrouvé à sa place et alors que je te cherchais pour que tu m'aide. Hibari m'est tombé dessus et comme il a deviné que je ne faisais pas partie de l'école, il a foncé sur moi pour me « Mordre à mort » ! Alors j'ai sauté par la fenêtre et je suis tombé sur toi.

- C'est le cas de le dire.

- Herbivore.

Tsuna se retourna et lorsqu'elle vu Hibari armé de ses tonfas et avec un visage figé dans la colère, elle est certaine d'avoir entendu dans sa tête une petite voix lui dire : « Je t'avais prévenue ». Au grand étonnement de tout le monde, Lambo sauta sur ses pieds, prit Tsuna dans ses bras et partit en courant dans la première direction venue. En fait, non, le plus étonnant est qu'il est pensé à prendre Tsuna avec lui, sinon c'est tout à fait logique.

Une course poursuite s'engagea alors entre les trois protagonistes, la course débuta au niveau de la cour, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment des cours et à travers différents couloirs jusqu'à arriver dans une salle de classe vide, sauf par Gokudera qui voulait réviser pendant la pause. Lambo sauta sur la tête du malheureux et sauta à l'extérieur pour atterrir deux étages en-dessous, Hibari emprunta le même chemin, la tête de Gokudera inclus et sauta à son tour pour les poursuivre. Hayato se redressa calmement, rangea ses lunettes qui était maintenant cassé calmement, et sauta lui aussi par la fenêtre pour poursuivre les « Abrutis de dégénérés sans cervelles qui osent le déranger, casser ses lunettes et faire courir des risque insensés à la Juudaime ! », accompagnés de jurons tous plus innovent les uns que les autres. Le petit groupe continua sa route jusqu'à arriver au niveau des vestiaires de sport, Lambo ouvrit, ou défonça dans l'urgence de la situation, la première porte venu et tomba sur le vestiaire des…gars. Tsuna eu juste le temps de cacher ses yeux avant d'en voir trop, faut dire, des types à moitié à poil, ça choquerait plus d'une innocente, et j'ai bien dit INNOCENTE, jeune fille. La seule chose que remarquairent les occupent du dit-vestiaire, fut d'abords que la porte fut défoncé, puis une forme noir, blanche avec une tache de marron, traversé le vestiaire pour ressortir aussitôt de l'autre coté, ensuite une forme noir emprunta le même chemin et une dernière avec autant de blanc que de noir qui les suivit en laissant de nombreuses injures dans son sillage. Ryohei qui était présent avait quand même réussit à discerner un peu plus, ce qui le fit courir à la suite des fauteurs de troubles…encore à moitié habillé. Le petit groupe devenu assez conséquent traversa à vive allure le terrain de baseball sous les yeux rieurs de Yamamoto qui se décida à les suivre pour s'amuser avec eux. La course s'arrêta brusquement lorsque devant eux apparut le cauchemar de tous les cuisiniers, la terreur de toutes les fans de Reborn, la Némésis de Gokudera : Bianki.

- Roméo ! Je vais te tuer définitivement cette fois !

Elle s'approcha de Lambo avec un étrange gâteau violet qui projetait une fumée assez bizarre. Ryohei se jeta sur Tsuna pour la projeter sur le sol et Lambo ce reçu la mixture qui le plongea aussitôt dans les pommes alors que son corps reprenait son apparence habituel. Au final, Lambo se reçu la plus grosse correction de sa vie et tout le monde finit la journée tranquillement. Même si Gokudera fut emmené d'urgence à l'infirmerie pour des douleurs intolérable à l'estomac.

Tout le monde put rentrer sain et sauf, sans avoir peur de se prendre un tonfa, un gâteau empoisonnée ou tout autre objet pouvant causer des blessures graves. Ce qui fut un réel soulagement pour la future Boss des Vongola. Mais en rentrant chez elle ce soir là, Tsuna fut accueilli par deux bras musclé et une très légère odeur de poudre.

- Ma fille adoréééééééééééééééééééééée ! Je suis si heureuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux !

Oui, son père était enfin rentré. Gokudera et Yamamoto furent sidéré en apprenant que cet homme avec une combinaison orange criarde et ce casque de chantier était en réalité le père de la si douce Juudaime. Mais lorsqu'ils voulurent demander des explications à leur Boss, celle-ci était devenu brusquement silencieuse et était directement monté dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Après les présentations d'usage, les deux jeunes hommes montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans la chambre de la Juudaime pour la trouver allongé sur son lit en position fœtale, un oreiller entre les bras. Les deux gardiens s'assirent chacun d'un coté en attendant que la Boss leur parle, mais aucun mot ne sortit des douces lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Juudaime. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir parlé de votre père avant ?

- Ce n'est comme si, je ne l'aimais pas. Mais il est toujours absent, il n'est jamais là pour nous. Maman souffre à cause de ça et lui, il agit comme si de rien n'était en nous laissant toujours derrière. Je le vois bien que Maman n'est pas aussi heureuse quand il n'est pas là où quand je part au collège.

- Mais c'est fini maintenant. Tu as vu comme la famille c'est agrandis, je pense que ta mère à réussi à retrouver le sourire grâce à tout le monde.

- C'est vrai, Juudaime ! Mama semble vraiment heureuse depuis que tout le monde est là !

- Vous avez raison ! Je ne devrai pas me morfondre comme ça, Maman ne serait pas heureuse de me voir comme ça.

- C'est le bon esprit ! Juudaime !

En bas, dans l'un des salons du manoir, Reborn discutait, un expresso à la main avec le père de Tsuna, qui est aussi le conseiller externe de la famille Vongola, ce qu'il avait soigneusement caché à sa femme et à sa fille.

- Quand doivent-ils arriver ?

- Dans deux semaines. Peut-être moins.

- Je vois. Dans ce cas, il est temps de passer à la vitesse supérieur.

- Tu pense sincèrement qu'elle à une chance.

- Bien sur, sinon je ne me serai pas ennuyé à l'entraîné depuis tout ce temps.

- Bien sur.

Reborn dégusta sa boisson en inspectant la boite qui se trouve devant lui, les prochaines journées vont être mouvementés, pensa t'il.

Quelques jours plus tard, Reborn emmena Tsuna lors de son week-end, dans un coin reculé et rocheux où il avait dit qu'elle apprendrait à se battre. Après plusieurs heures à marcher sans s'arrêter, ils arrivèrent dans un espace dégagé encerclé par une falaise haute d'une dizaine de mètres. Tsuna déposa son sac sur le sol pendant que Reborn passa un coup de fil. Comment peut-il avoir du réseau dans un endroit perdu comme celui-ci ?! Quelques minutes plus tard, le tueur à gages lui signala que son adversaire ou partenaire d'entrainement comme il l'appelait, même si elle ne s'était pas laissé berner une seconde, allait bientôt arriver. Quelques minutes après, Tsuna entendit le bruit d'un hélicoptère qui se rapproche. Celui-ci apparut au-dessus d'eux et la portière de l'appareil s'ouvrit. Il ne va quand même pas… ?! Et si, une forme sauta depuis l'hélicoptère pour atterrir pile devant Tsuna, alors que l'hélicoptère s'en allait aussitôt.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontré, Sawada-dono.

Le jeune homme du même âge que Tsuna s'était agenouillé devant elle.

- Enchanté,…

- Je suis Basil. Je fais partie du CEDEF sous les ordres de votre père.

- Mon père dirige bien le CEDEF, alors. Enchanté, Basil-kun.

Reborn avait pris soin de l'avertir durant leur marche du véritable travail de son père, où Tsuna s'était promis d'engueuler son père dés qu'elle reviendrait et avec une bonne dose de baffe en prime s'il le fallait.

- De même.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites. Commençons l'entrainement.

Tsuna et Basil s'affrontèrent toute la journée pour qu'en plus que la jeune fille apprenne à maîtriser le Mode Hyper Volonté, elle affûte son Hyper Intuition et perfectionne ses techniques de combat, pas très glorieuse en passant. Après avoir passé le week-end à s'affronter, Tsuna dut repartir en cours, mais Reborn lui avait signalé qu'elle s'entraînerait tous les soirs avec Basil pour ne pas prendre de retards.

Une semaine et demi plus tard, à l'aéroport de Tokyo.

- Nous sommes arrivés ! Bienvenue au Japon ! Déclare un homme à la chevelure multicolore.

- Shishishishishi. Enfin, le prince en avait marre de devoir partager le même avion que vous.

- J'espère que tu as apprécié, puisque tu as payé le double du prix normal.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas prépare tout de suite ton porte monnaie pour payer ton adhésion à l'hôpital, Mammon.

- VOOOOOOOOOOI ! Arrêtez de parler et dépêchez-vous de descendre ! Et il est passé où le boss ?!

- Le boss a dit qu'il y allait en premier alors il a sauté de l'avion lorsqu'on passait au-dessus de Nanimori. Déclare un grand type avec plein de parapluie dans le dos.

- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! A quoi il pense cet abruti ! Dépêchez-vous ! Faut qu'on le rattrape !

Du coté des falaises de Nanimori, Tsuna échange coup sur coup avec Basil, tout en maintenant son Mode Hyper Volonté. Depuis qu'elle s'entraînait avec lui, elle avait nettement progressé et elle arrivait même désormais à mettre Basil en situation difficile. Elle avait réussi à trouver une technique qui lui permet de rester en l'air grâce à la propulsion de ses flammes, bien que cela lui ait demandé bien plus de temps et d'entrainement. C'est en esquivant facilement un coup de pied lui visant sa tête que son Hyper Intuition se manifesta soudainement, elle eu le réflexe, ou instant de survie, de s'envoler plus haut pour échapper à un tir de flamme qui envoya Basil voler plus loin. Tsuna leva le regard pour apercevoir un jeune homme dans la vingtaine avec des cheveux noirs, une sorte de broche avec une queue de raton laveur et des plumes et des vêtements noirs, il tient à la main deux pistolets orné d'X rouges.

- X-Xanxus-sama.

- Déchet. C'est toi qui les a, non ? Ou les as-tu mis ?

- J-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. Iemistu-san m'a juste demandé de venir aider sa fille à s'entraîner. Rien de plus.

- Ne me mens pas, déchet.

Xanxus pointa son pistolet sur Basil, mais s'écarta vivement lorsqu'une jambe frôla sa tête de peu. Tsuna se posa sur la falaise et se mit en position de défense juste au cas où. Xanxus l'inspecta quelque instants mais ses yeux restèrent fixer sur la flamme sur le front de Tsuna et les gants qui arborent le signe des Vongola.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Hein ? Et toi, déchet ?

- Je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada, et je ne te permets pas de pointer ton arme sur mon ami.

- Tsunayoshi Sawada ? Tu es la fille de ce déchet du CEDEF, non.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, c'est toi aussi qui à été proposer en tant que candidate pour être le Boss des Vongola.

- Oui.

A peine que Tsuna répondit, qu'elle évita de justesse un point qui se perdit dans le vide. Elle s'envola aussitôt et stabilisa son vol avant d'éviter un coup de pied visant son ventre et de s'éloigner de Xanxus. Ce dernier atterrit sur la falaise et jeta à Tsuna un regard noir avec ses yeux couleur vin.

- Qui es-tu ?!

- Je suis Xanxus, déchet. Le fils du Vongola Nono.

- Le fils de… !

Xanxus fonça subitement sur Basil toujours à terre et Tsuna le poursuivit pour l'arrêter, mais il se retourna subitement et pointa son pistolet sur Tsuna. Le monde s'arrêta de tourner un instant, Tsuna avait la main tendu vers Basil, le visage figé dans la surprise de voir ce canon pointé entre ses deux yeux, Basil tendais désespérément la main vers son amie avec le visage tirés par l'horreur, Xanxus fixai le déchet calmement, le bras le long du corps et l'autre pointé vers la tête de la gamine. Son visage se transforma en un sourire psychopathe et son doigts se refermé sur la gâchette.

- Bang.


	5. Chapter 5

**zhenli :** C'est vrai qu'avec un physique pareil, on peut tout lui pardonner :-P J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre autant que les autres, même s'il est plus court.

**Lolita :** Contente que ça te plaise ! Et voila la suite tant attendu !

**Salut, tout le monde ! On entame le cinquième chapitre et il faut que je vous annonce quelque-chose. A partir de maintenant, je vais surement prendre un retard considérable dans la prochaine publication. Le chapitre 6 n'est fait qu'à moitié et je suis en grand manque d'inspiration, ceux qui ont déjà vu mon histoire sur un autre site savent que je suis en panne sèche depuis un moment. Alors ne vous attendez pas à recevoir le prochain chapitre dés la semaine prochaine, surtout que je risque d'avoir du boulot au lycée en ce moment. Je comprends que certains vont être déçus et encore plus parce que j'arrête pile au moment où la Varia arrive enfin et annonce le début du conflit des annaux, je vais donc essayer de me motiver pour terminer le sixième chapitre le plus vite possible, tout en évitant de bâcler le travail. **

**Et je suis désolé aussi pour ce chapitre qui est plus court que les autres, mais j'ai pas vraiment grand chose à dire. C'est plus un chapitre transitoire pour montrer la période où il s'entraîne. ****En attendant, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer vos review pour me conseiller. Surtout que j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire Hibari OOC et je sais pas quoi faire !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Des bips résonnent à travers la pièce, une salle aux murs blancs immaculés où sont disposés plusieurs appareils médicaux, tous reliés au corps d'une jeune fille allongé dans le lit aux couvertures blanches. Des perfusions sont plantés dans ses bras et reliés à plusieurs poches remplis de liquides colorés, un masque recouvre la moitié de son visage et l'approvisionne en oxygène. Ses bras mis à nues sont recouverts par des bandages et les reste de son corps caché par le tissus, est dans le même état. Le cardiogramme continue de faire résonner son interminable bip à travers la salle silencieuse, mais ce simple son permet néanmoins de savoir que la dixième Boss Vongola est encore en vie.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et un homme entre dans la pièce pour s'asseoir sur une chaise posé à proximité du lit. Redressant son fedora, il contemple la jeune fille paisiblement endormis, mais qui était pourtant à l'article de la mort il y a quelques heures. Une autre personne entre dans la pièce, plus jeune que le premier, des cheveux blonds qui partent dans tout les sens et retenus par un bandeau au motif militaire, il est habillé d'une veste du même motif ouverte et laissant voir un tee-shirt blanc, un pantalon du même style que la veste et une paire de rangers sombre. Le jeune homme s'approche de son ami et regarde avec lui la jeune fille allongé sur le lit.

- Hé bien. On peut dire qu'elle est solide, ta protégée. Un humain normal serait mort sur le coup, kora.

_Flash back_

_Le coup retentit dans la clairière et Tsuna redressa la tête pour voir le pistolet de Xanxus pointé contre la forêt à quelques centimètres de son visage. Reborn avait réussi à dévié la trajectoire du tir en frappant le bras de Xanxus avec son pied. Basil avait été éloigné du champ de bataille et Reborn l'avait mis à l'abri en haut de la falaise. La jeune fille recula de quelques bonds pour reprendre son souffle pendant que son professeur la rejoignit après avoir évité le coup de Xanxus._

_- Tsuna, nous rentrons._

_- Mais… ?_

_- Tu n'es pas assez forte pour l'affronter, nous devons partir avant que ses acolytes n'arrivent._

_- Et comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ?_

_- Je vais le distraire pendant que tu vas chercher Basil et que vous vous enfuyez. D'accord ?_

_- Oui, mais… ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- C'est moi qui m'occupe de lui !_

_Tsuna fonce sur Xanxus et commence à échanger coup sur coup pour laisser le temps à Reborn de partir avec Basil._

_Fin flash-back_

- Colonello. Que fais-tu ici ?

- J'étais venu pour voir commet tu t'en sortais. Mais je vois que ton élève à pris de sacré coup.

- Cette idiote, incapable de se rendre compte de ses propres faiblesses.

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a entraîné et puis, elle est encore jeune, tu ne peux pas lui en demander trop alors que ce n'était que son premier combat, kora.

- Même. Elle est la future Boss des Vongola, si elle est plus faible que ses subordonnées, elle ne fera pas long-feu.

- Tu es trop dure, kora. Il reste encore un mois avant de le début du conflit, elle peut encore s'améliorer.

- Il y a des choses qu'on apprends pas avec l'entrainement, certaines s'apprennent avec l'expérience et Xanxus à une très grande longueur d'avance sur elle. Tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi.

_Flash-back_

_Reborn resta un instant surpris face aux agissements de son élève, avant de se reprendre et de foncer vers le blessé pour l'éloigner du champ de bataille. Il aida Basil à se lever en passant son bras autour de ses épaules et commença à le faire descendre de la falaise, arrivé en bas, Reborn s'arrêta une seconde pour voir l'état de son élève avant de se diriger aussitôt vers la forêt, mais cette seconde fut décisive. Xanxus tira vers le blessé et le tueur à gages du le pousser en arrière pour éviter le tir rapidement. Un second coup retentit et fragilisa la falaise qui commença à tomber vers le blessé, étalé à terre et incapable de l'esquiver. Le temps ralentit une seconde fois alors que Reborn observe la scène qui se passe sous ses yeux. Tsuna réussit à atteindre Basil et le lancer vers son professeur avant de se faire ensevelir sous deux tonnes de roche._

_Un rire de pure folie retentit dans l'air alors que Xanxus s'éloigne en souriant, fière de s'être débarrassé de son opposante sans avoir eu à l'affronter. Reborn resta incrédule devant la scène jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière ne le ramène à la raison._

_- Hé ! Reste pas planté-là, kora !_

_Colonello sauta depuis un arbre aux alentours et secoua son vieil ami pour le ramener les pieds sur terre._

_- Le gosse ! Appelle tout de suite un hélico avec une équipe de secours ! dis-leur que ça urge, kora !_

_- O-Oui !_

_Basil attrapa son téléphone et ordonna qu'on vienne les chercher rapidement avec une équipe médical. Pendant ce temps, Reborn et Colonello enlevèrent pierre après pierre dans l'espoir de retrouver la jeune fille. Le jeune soldat déplaça un énième bloc de pierre lorsqu'il distingua une mèche châtain à travers les roches, Reborn vient lui donner un coup de main et ils réussirent à sortir la jeune fille des décombres alors que le bruit de l'hélicoptère se faisait entendre._

_Fin flash-back_

- Et tu vas l'abandonner, comme ça !

- Même si je l'entraînais, ce serait un miracle si elle arrive à atteindre le niveau de Xanxus.

- Mais… !

- Ne me…sous-estime pas…Reborn.

Tsuna se redressa difficilement sur son lit, retirant le masque qui l'aidait à respirer. Se tenant fièrement devant son professeur, la tête haute mais légèrement groggy, elle le toise avec le regard le plus déterminé qu'elle peut donner à ce moment là.

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Il t'est impossible pour l'instant de battre Xanxus.

- Dans ce cas…reprenons l'entrainement.

- Impossible. Basil est lui aussi blessé et ne pourra pas sortir avant un moment.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a rien à faire. Sans partenaire pour t'entraîner, tu ne pourras pas progresser.

- Et si on en trouve un autre ?

- Il n'y a personne de libre. Les autres se sont déjà dispersés pour s'entraîner avec leur propre instructeur.

- Et Dino-san ? Ou Colonello-san ?

- Dino s'occupe d'Hibari Kyoya et…

- Quand à moi, je dois faire progresser Sasagawa Ryohei, kora.

- Il n'y a vraiment personne.

- Rends-toi à l'évidence. Déclare-t-il se se redressant pour partir.

- Attends ! Tu n'as qu'à m'entraîner !

La phrase avait eu au moins le mérite d'attiré l'attention du tueur à gage qui se stoppa dans son avancée pour se tourner vers son élève.

- Hum ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Si c'est toi mon partenaire de combat, alors ça ira, non ?

- Idiote, je suis le meilleur tueur à gage au monde. Tu pense sincèrement pouvoir me tenir tête.

- C'est vrai que c'est impossible, mais on n'a pas le choix, pas vrai ?

- Et tu pense pouvoir t'entraîner dans ton état.

- Ce n'est pas un problème.

Tsuna descendit de son lit et réussit à se tenir debout devant le regard surpris de Colonello et le petit sourire de Reborn.

- Tu n'as pas l'air si blessé que ça. Constate Reborn.

- Mes blessures ont toujours guéri rapidement. Explique la jeune fille.

- Incroyable, kora.

Les deux amis sortirent pour laisser à Tsuna le temps de se changer, la jeune fille ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et le petit groupe se sépara à l'entrée de l'hôpital pour que chacun commence son entrainement.

**Du coté de Gokudera Hayato.**

Le jeune homme était allongé depuis le début de la journée à l'infirmerie, il ne souffre d'aucune blessure physique, mais sa douleur est bien présente. La douleur d'un second ayant échoué dans sa tâche. Le jeune homme se retourna et serra le point en repensent à la scène qu'il avait vu il y a quelques jours.

Reborn les avait appelés en urgence et leur disant de venir à l'hôpital immédiatement. Lui, Yamamoto et Sasagawa se dirigèrent vers l'établissement tenus par la famille Cavalllone, seul endroit qui soigne secrètement les mafieux et attendirent dans la salle d'attente que Reborn vienne les chercher. Mais même après une heure d'attente, le tueur à gages ne se manifestait toujours pas. Perdant patient, Hayato s'était levé pour le chercher à travers l'hôpital lorsqu'une infirmière était venue vers eux et leur avait demandé de la suivre. Ils traversèrent les couloirs, urgence, chirurgie, cardiologue, mais lorsque l'infirmière s'arrêta à l'aile des soins intensifs pour demander où se trouve la chambre de la Juudaime. Ils commencèrent enfin à comprendre que quelque chose s'était passé. Arrivé devant une porte, l'infirmière les laissa passé et referma la porte derrière eux. Reborn était adossé contre le mur en face du lit, un autre homme était assis sur un fauteuil à coté de la fenêtre, mais le plus marquant, fut de voir Tsuna, inconsciente et assisté de partout par des machines ne cessant de faire déferler leur bruit incessant. Les jeunes hommes se dirigèrent aussitôt vers elle mais furent stopper par l'inconnu, ce dernier réussit à calmer la colère ambiante et pus leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Le fana de dynamite contracta encore le point lorsqu'il revit l'image de la Juudaime allongé dans ce lit, une autre se superposa où il la vue allongé dans un cercueil en bois sombre et entouré de fleurs blanches. Cette image le figea et finit de le confronter dans sa décision. Se relevant du lit, il inspecta d'abord le reste de l'infirmerie avant de sortir en trombe et de courir un peu partout, les élèves encore dans les couloirs le regardèrent passer, légèrement interloquée par son comportement. Gokudera arriva enfin près de la machine à café et trouva celui qu'il cherche.

- Shamal.

- Ho ! Gokudera. Que veux-tu ?

- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

- Tu veux choisir une petite amie, je te conseille de prendre…

- Non ! Je veux que tu m'entraîne !

Shamal reste un moment silencieux avant de prendre un visage sérieux et de refuser sèchement.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Je ne peux pas t'apprendre à te battre, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner.

Le médecin se retourne et commence à partir.

- Jamais !

Shamal s'arrête et fixe le jeune homme devant lui. Ce n'est pas le petit gamin capricieux qu'il a vu il y a longtemps, c'est un homme qui a trouvé un but pour se battre.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je t'entraîne ?

- Pour devenir plus fort. Je ne veux plus que la Juudaime se blesse pour me protéger et je sais que les ennemis que nous rencontrerons seront plus forts que ce que nous avons déjà rencontrés. Je dois devenir plus fort pour protéger la Juudaime !

Shamal est impressionné par la détermination du petit. Une volonté sans faille qui ne faiblira surement jamais. La petite a bien choisis ses gardiens.

- D'accord. Prépare-toi, Hayato.

- Oui !

**Du coté de Yamamoto Takeshi**

Le jeune homme s'écroula une fois de plus au sol, vaincu par la maitrise de son père.

- Relève-toi, Takeshi ! Est ce comme ça que tu comte protéger ce qui t'es chère ?!

Ce qui lui est chère. Pour Yamamoto, la chose qui lui es le plus chère au monde a de magnifiques cheveux châtains qui bien que cours, n'en laisse pas moins un charme fou, une peau blanche à l'aspect aussi douce que de la soie et une paire d'yeux brun à en couper le souffle. Oui, Takeshi Yamamoto est follement amoureux de Tsunayoshi Sawada. Et il serait prêt à le crier sur le toit du lycée s'il n'y avait pas une chance pour que cela détruise leur si précieux amitié. Depuis qu'elle l'avait sauvée de sa chute du haut du toit de l'établissement, il n'avait cessé de remarquer son courage, sa gentillesse, sa malchance aussi et surtout, sa manie d'attirer les ennuis comme un aimant. Mais c'est cela qui fait son charme et qui la rends encore plus magnifique. Alors lorsqu'il l'avait vu allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital, sa peau blanche comme si elle était morte, il avait eu envie de hurler et d'aller tuer le type qui avait osé lui faire ça, mais il se retient pour que Colonello leur raconte toute l'histoire. Il a donc décidé de s'entraîner et de protéger Tsuna au péril de sa vie, car la jeune fille n'est pas indestructible, elle est une fleur à la beauté sans égale et d'une grande robustesse, mais qui ne peut pas survivre seule. Alors pour elle, il la protégera, il protégera cette fleur fragile.

- On reprend !

- C'est bien, Takeshi !

**Du côté de Ryohei Sasagawa**

Le jeune homme attendait depuis un moment dans la forêt, assis dans une clairière rocheuse où s'élèvent les roches à la place des immenses végétaux. Un craquement se fit entendre à la lisière du bois et le jeune homme se mit aussitôt en position de combat, pour ce détendre à nouveau en paercevant son maître arrivés.

- Maître !

Ryohei couru dans sa direction et s'arrêta une fois arrivé à la hauteur du jeune homme.

- Dites-moi, comment va Sawada ?!

- Elle va bien, elle a déjà récupéré de ses blessures et elle est partis s'entraîner avec Reborn.

- C'est une nouvelle EXTREME ! Je ne dois surtout pas me relâcher ! Maître, commençons l'entrainement !

- Avant ça, j'aimerais que tu répondes à une question.

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi protège-tu Sawada Tsunayoshi ? Qu'est ce qui te motive pour la suivre ainsi ?

- C'est évident ! Sawada est ma petite-sœur ! Il est de mon devoir de la protéger en tant qu'aîné !

- C'est tout ?

- Cela me suffit. Sawada doit affronter des adversaires puissant, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés et la regarder faire.

- Très bien, Sasagawa Ryohei. Commençons l'entrainement !

- Ouais !

- Tout d'abord, je vais te montrer quelque-chose.

- Très bien, Maître !

**Du coté d'Hibari Kyoya**

Ce dernier termina de massacrer un groupe de voyou responsable des rackets organisés à l'extérieur du lycée. Sortant de la petite ruelle où il les avait attirés, le préfet ne pus s'empêcher de constater sa colère grandissante depuis quelques jours, non, plus précisément, depuis qu'il avait appris que l'herbivore avait été hospitalisée en urgence. Il avait eu du mal à se calmer et voulant sortir pour se calmer, il était tombé sur le groupe de jeune en train de fumer. Ils n'avaient pas tenus une seconde. Mais sa colère ne s'était pas calmé, reprenant sa route, ses pas le conduisirent à l'extérieur du lycée en direction de l'hôpital des Cavallone. Il demanda un renseignement à l'accueil et monta quelques étages avant d'arriver devant une porte, en l'ouvrant, il s'attendait à voir l'herbivore souriante et déjà prête à revenir en classe, mais ce qui le vit le fit s'arrêter aussitôt. Voir l'herbivore allongé et avec des machines toutes autour d'elle, fut comme un cauchemar pour lui. Il avait l'impression que le monde s'arrêta de tourner, que ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Mais il lorsqu'il s'approcha et toucha la peau glacée de la jeune fille, il sut que ce qu'il avait devant lui était bien réelle, même trop. Il resta là de nombreuses minutes avant que le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant ne le fasse sortir de ses pensées. Un homme dans la vingtaine, des cheveux blonds en pétard et un manteau vert kaki avec de la fourrure sur la capuche lui fit fasse.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Dino Cavallone. Je suis en quelque sorte le grand frère de Tsuna.

Étrange, il n'était pas au courant qu'elle avait un frère, surtout qu'il ne se ressemble pas.

- Tes propos sont suspect. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je suis venue te parler, Hibari Kyoya.

- Et donc ?

- L'adversaire que Tsuna a affronté va certainement revenir, jusqu'à ce qu'il est obtenu ce qu'il veut.

- Et que veux-t-il ?

Hibari en avait marre de jouer au questions-réponses. Qu'il lui dise le nom du type qui a fait ça à Tsunayoshi et il ira lui régler son compte.

- Le droit de succession à la tête de la famille Vongola.

- L'herbivore n'est même pas intéressé par ce poste.

- Peut-être. Mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle se trouve entre lui et son objectif. Tant que Tsuna sera désigné pour être la nouvelle Boss des Vongola, Xanxus voudra ce débarrassé d'elle.

- Xanxus, tu dis. Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à m'occuper de lui et ce sera bon.

- Impossible.

- Et pourquoi ?

- D'une part, parce que Xanxus est le fils du Neuvième du Nom et qu'il dirige l'escouade d'assassin indépendant des Vongola, aussi appelé Varia. D'autre part, parce qu'il est beaucoup plus fort que toi.

- Plus fort, tu dis.

Dino sentit l'atmosphère devenir plus pesante et le regard froid d'Hibari n'arrangeait pas les choses. A ce rythme, il ne va pas réussir à le convaincre.

- Je te propose un marché, Hibari.

- …

- Si tu accepte que je t'entra…que je sois ton partenaire de combat ! Alors tu pourras peut-être aller affronter Xanxus.

Tu pense sincèrement que je vais accepter.

- Manquerais-tu une occasion d'affronter un adversaire digne de ce nom, Kyoya ?

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom !

Hibari se jeta sur le Boss mafieux qui bloqua son coup de justesse avec un fouet.

- Doucement, mon petit. On ne va pas se battre dans un hôpital et encore moins à coté de Tsuna.

Le préfet se ressaisit aussitôt et relâcha la tentions dans ses tonfas pour regarder une dernière fois la jeune fille endormis. Il le jure, plus jamais il ne la laissera redevenir aussi vulnérable. Plus jamais. La porte se referma derrière eux et Hibari commença son entrainement avec Dino.

**Du coté de Mukuro**

Dans le repère du gang Kokuyo, Nagi regarde le paysage par la fenêtre du bâtiment, vêtue d'une simple robe blanche, elle contemple ce paysage simple mais pourtant si apaisant. Un bruit de pas résonne dans la salle et la jeune fille se retourne pour découvrir un homme dans la quarantaine, des cheveux blonds qui partent dans tous les sens et vêtue d'un costume sombre.

- Bonjour. Pourrais-je parler à Mukuro Rokudo ?

- Mukuro-sama ? Pourquoi ?

- J'aimerai lui demander quelque-chose. Dis lui que c'est Iemitsu qui souhaite le voir

Nagi se concentra légèrement et réussit à atteindre ce petit endroit reculer dans son esprit qui lui permet de communique avec Mukuro.

- Mukuro-sama ! Mukuro-sama !

- Kukukukuku. Qu'y a-t-il, Chrome ?

La jeune fille se retourna et découvris son sauveur juste derrière elle, entrain de la regarder avec un petit sourire.

- Quelqu'un souhaite vous parler, il a dit qu'il s'appelle Iemitsu.

- Oya. Dans ce cas, je vais emprunter ton corps un petit moment.

- Hai.

Du coté de Iemitsu, la jeune fille avait arrêtés de parler et fermer les yeux depuis un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble se réveiller.

- Ravie de te revoir, Iemitsu Sawada.

La voix avait changé pour devenir plus grave et prendre le timbre de celui d'un homme.

- Mukuro ? Mais, comment ?

- Dis-moi plutôt, ce que tu viens faire ici ? Ce n'est pas la place d'un mafieux en ces murs

- Je voudrai que tu deviennes le gardien de ma fille.

- Tu es sur. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis liée au corps de cette jeune fille, il m'est impossible d'interagir avec le monde extérieur sans elle. Et mon but est de prendre le contrôle du corps de ta fille, ne serait-ce pas plus sûre de m'éloigner d'elle.

- « Garde tes alliés près de toi et tes ennemis encore plus près ». (Sun Tzu, l'art de la guerre)

- Je vois. C'est décidé alors.

- Merci, Rokudo.

- Mais j'ai une condition.

Iemistu se figea, présageant ce qui allait suivre.

Quelques jours plus tard. Tsuna et ses gardiens avait terminé de s'entraîner et se préparai maintenant au dure combat qui les attend.


End file.
